Confusões no tempo!
by Lust Elric
Summary: Como seria se os nossos cavaleiros, amazonas e Saori se perdessem no tempo? Descubra aqui!
1. Default Chapter

Essa fic começa, quando os garotos mais lindos de CDZ(menos o Seiya XD)  
  
completam sua "maioridade", ou seja, os seus 18 anos. Imaginem, o Shiryu com o cabelo maior(*________________*).. er... mas.. continuando...  
  
Fazia muito tempo que eles não se viam, e para colocarem as "novidades" em dia resolveram se encontrar..  
  
Em uma casa, muito bonita, e luxuosa, acordava uma menina de cabelos roxos..  
  
Tatsumi:_Acorde senhorita Saori!!!!!!!!*abrindo as cortinas*  
  
Saori:_Aiii o que que foi? Seu véio chato!!! Me deixa dormir, cara...mba!!  
  
Tatsumi:_Esqueceu que hoje, a senhorita vai encontrar o Seiya e os outros???  
  
Saori:_Seiya??? O.O  
  
Depois de ter dito isso, em um segundo, Saori ja estava pronta!! Eu hein¬¬  
  
Mas, em outra casa, beeeeeemmmmm longe dali..  
  
Seiya:_Zzzzzzzzzzzz.....Mmmm.... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz........zzzzzzzzzzzzz............  
  
_Toc, toc, toc.... (alguém bate na porta)  
  
Seiya:_Zzzz...mmmmmmm.........Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......................  
  
_Toc, toc, toc!!!!! (alguém IMPACIENTE bate na porta)  
  
Seiya:_Zzzzz...Mmm...Zzzzzzzzzzzz........  
  
_toc,toc, toc, páh, pum, blank, crack!!! (alguém IMPACIENTE ESMURRA a porta)  
  
Seiya: Ronc....Zzzzzzzzz......mmmmmmmmm......  
  
_Béééééééé!!!!!!! Béééééééééé!!!!!!! Toc, pack, crash, bank, tuc!!!!! (alguém IMPACIENTE ESMURRA a porta e quase QUEIMA a campainha)  
  
_BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUNK, CRASH, BLANK, TOC, CBR8UN, BÓIN, PICPIC, MIIIIAAAAUUU!!!! (Alguém IMPACIENTE DERRUBA a porta após ter QUEIMADO a campainha O.o!)  
  
Kiki:_SEEEEEEEEEEIYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_*pula da cama* O QUE??? QUANDO??? COMO??? Não fui eu O.O!!!!!  
  
Kiki: Eu hein, que cara estranho ¬¬!! Só vim dizer que o Shiryu tá aí embaixo e quer falar com você! Vcs iam se encontrar, esqueceu? E você se atrasou mais do que o normal e viemos ver o que aconteceu!  
  
Lá embaixo....não vão pensar besteira u.ú...  
  
Shiryu:_Ai.. aquele Seiya não mudou nada.. eu hein...  
  
Lá em cima..  
  
Seiya:_PUT* QUE PARIU!!!! É MESMO!!!!! Kiki.. me ajudaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Kiki:_Eu só vim dar o aviso... vc que se vire u.ú..  
  
Seiya:_Quanta gente estressada u.ú...  
  
Kiki:_Estressado o caralh*!! Vc sabe q horas são??? A Saori e os outros ja devem estar nos esperando u.ú..  
  
Seiya:_Então tah..o.ó  
  
Kiki sai do quarto de Seiya e depois de 10 minutos, o cara de sapo(Seiya) sai do quarto..  
  
Shiryu:_Seiya!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Shiryu!!!!  
  
Kiki:_Ai, que marcante¬¬...  
  
Seiya:_Cala a boca seu pirralho¬¬..  
  
Kiki:_Cara de sapo¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_Aiai¬¬(com a mão na cabeça)  
  
Seiya:_ Como você mudou, hein??? Que cabelão O.O  
  
Shiryu:_Você continua o mesmo.. ainda parece um bebê..  
  
Kiki:_Bebê com cara de sapo XD...  
  
Shiryu:_Chega! Vamos logo, ou vamos nos atrasar!  
  
E assim, o pirralho, o cara de sapo, e o cabeludo vão para o encontro com os outros..  
  
Já em outro lugar.... Numa limusine....  
  
Tatsumi:_Onde vocês marcaram de se encontrar senhori..... Senhorita O.o???  
  
Saori:_Zzzzzzzz.....Zzz....  
  
Tatsumi:_SENHOROIIIIITAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saori:_AIIII!!!! Credo Tatsumi, que horror ¬¬! Você poderia ser mais delicado com Athena u.ú...  
  
Tatsumi: Athena é no Santuário, aqui é Saori Kido!  
  
Saori:_¬¬  
  
Tatsumi:_Tá, aonde devo te levar, senhorita?  
  
Saori:_Hn... Primeiro vamos passar num lugar... Tenho que levar uma pessoa comigo ¬__¬...  
  
Tatsumi:_Quem O.O??? O JABU NÃO, NÉ O.O?????  
  
Saori:_E o que eu ia querer fazer com um pevertido daqueles ni meu veículo ¬¬?  
  
Tatsumi:_E eu que vou saber u.ú?  
  
Saori:_Vire a esquerda!!!  
  
Tatsumi:_Tá^^ *vira à esquerda*  
  
Saori:_Falei, errado, a direita, rápido!!!  
  
Tatsumi:_OPA!!!  
  
Tatsumi vira à direita com tanta velocidade, no meio da curva, que a coitadinha da Saori foi parar com a cara no volante XD!!! O pior é que ela tava de saia e deixou "tudo à mostra" para o Tatsumi ^^"....  
  
Tatsumi:_Nossa, que bundão O.o... Cheio de celulite XD!  
  
Saori:_u_ú! *mete o socão no Tatsumi e volta à seu lugar*  
  
Já em uma sorveteria conhecida do local....  
  
Seiya:_Vocês falaram tanto e ainda não chegou ninguém ¬¬!  
  
Kiki:_Ficaram com medo de ver sua cara ¬__¬...  
  
Seiya:_Cala-te ou eu arranco-te a língua, moleque!!!  
  
Shiryu:_Parem vocês dois, PORR*!!!! U.Ú.. DAQUI A POUCO OS OUTROS VÃO  
  
CHEGAR, DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS, CARALH*!!!!!O.Ó....  
  
Nesse momento, passa uma garota, que dá uma piscada pro Shiryu..e o dragão, fica super vermelho..  
  
Seiya:_Iiiiiiihhh.. o Shiryu tah com vergonha!!  
  
HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH...  
  
:_GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR..  
  
Seiya:_Ei.. essa voz parecia a da...  
  
Kiki:_Parecia de quem, seu cara de sapo???  
  
Seiya:_Seu pirralho do caralh*.. vai se danar, seu filho da ...  
  
Shiryu resolve ignorar os dois, enquanto a menina que piscou pra ele, entrou no banheiro..  
  
5 minutos depois, a menina sai toda ferrada do banheiro, como se tivesse apanhado muito!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Nossa Shiryu, o q vc fez com essa menina??? O.O  
  
Shiryu:_Ué... eu não fiz nada...  
  
Enquanto isso, numa casa bbbbeeeemmm longe dali...  
  
O silêncio é predominante... Até que ele é quebrado... POR UM PUT@ SOM DO C@R@LHO QUE ENSURDECERIA QUALQUER UM!!! Isso mesmo, era o Ikki com uma colher de madeira batendo numa panela que mais parecia um caldeirão ¬¬...  
  
Ikki:_Levaaaaantaaaaa!!!! PREGUIÇOSO O.Ó!!!  
  
Shun:_Hnnn!!! *enfia a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro*  
  
Ikki:_Esqueceu que temos que sair u.ú?  
  
Shun:_Hnnn..... Diz ki eu M-O-R-R-I!! *ainda lá debaixo*  
  
Ikki:_Eles não vão acreditar.... VAI, LEVANTA Ò.Ó!!!  
  
Shun: Naauummm... I para cum essi barúlhuuuuuu u.ú !!!  
  
Ikki:_Não até vc levantar!! *batendo com mais força*  
  
Shun:_¬¬ *taca o travesseiro na cara do Ikki* Desisto ¬¬..  
  
Wwwaaaaa....Hmm...Que sono......*se espreguiçando, imaginem q lindo *_________________* *  
  
Ikki:_Te dou 5 minutos pra se arrumar e ainda ajeitar a cama.  
  
Shun:_Ta exigindo demais!  
  
Ikki:_Qt mais vc fala, mas tempo vc perde!  
  
Shun:_Droga! *começa a fazer tudo* Isso é pior que treinamento pra ser cavaleiro T.T  
  
Ikki:_Relaxa, isso é por vc ñ ter me pago aquela dívida do mês passado u.ú!  
  
Shun:_Mas é você quem paga as contas¬¬..  
  
Ikki:_ Ah é...o.o  
  
Shun:_¬¬  
  
Ikki:_ Mas não interessa u.ú.. levanta! Preguiçoso! O.Ó...  
  
Shun:_Tah bom..¬¬ mas não grita¬¬  
  
Ikki:_Maninho, maninho.. você vai ter uma surpresa nesse passeio... HAHAHAAHAH..  
  
Shun:_Essa risada é pior do q a do mestre Ares¬¬...  
  
Ikki:_O que??? Num quero saber de enrolação u.ú..  
  
Shun:_Para de me amolar seu véio u.ú..  
  
Ikki:_Pirralho que cheira a leite.. vc quer mandar em mim?????U.Ú  
  
Enquanto isso, no carro de Saori.. começa a passar "Eguinha Pocotó"  
  
Saori:_Deixa aí Tatsumi!!!!!!!!!!!!! Essa música é muito maneira!!!! *começa a cantar*  
  
Tatsumi:_Aonde é que essa juventude vai parar??  
  
Saori:_Na casa do caralh* u.ú...cala essa boca e me deixa ouvir a música!!!! O.Ó  
  
Tatsumi:_ o.o'..  
  
Voltando ao Shun...  
  
Shun:_Uf.... Acabei em 4 minutos!! Acho q essa é a vantagem de ter uma velocidade de 300.000km/s ^^!!!  
  
Ikki:_Ah, então o senhor consegue essa velocidade tb ¬¬?  
  
Shun:_Andei treinando, maninho¬__¬...Agora me conta.... Que surpresa??  
  
Ikki:_Er...Bem....É.... É q eu tenho uma coisa pra te Mostrar...  
  
Shun:_O que O.o?  
  
Ikki:_Na verdade, a Saori que vai te mostrar....  
  
Shun:_O que O.O????  
  
Ikki:_Er.... Vc vai ver, seu curioso do escambal!!!  
  
Shun:_ Se vc ñ me contar, eu arranco-te a cabeça!! ¬¬  
  
Ikki:_Eu tb te amo ¬¬!  
  
Já em outro canto da cidade, Hyoga acaba de chegar na sorveteria e....  
  
Seiya e Shiryu:_Hyoga!!!!!^__________^  
  
Kiki:_Cisne!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Olá meus amigos, como vão?^^  
  
Seiya:_Ah cara, qt tempo!!!! *pula nas costas do Hyoga e fica bagunçando o cabelo do loirinho*  
  
Hyoga:_Quer parar com isso??? o.ó  
  
Shiryu:_Onde esteve, Hyoga?  
  
Seiya:_Num cabelereiro q ñ foi XD!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Ki é? Seu invejoso¬¬.. vc gostaria de ter cabelos loiros e maravilhosos igual a mim.. *todo exibido*  
  
Seiya:_Se você quer saber a verdade, você é um pato e não um cisne.. e se eu fosse invejar alguém, eu invejaria o cabelo do Shiryu.. e não o seu..  
  
Hyoga:_Eita!!!O.O É mesmo!!! Seu cabelo tah grande, hein Shiryu??  
  
Shiryu:_¬¬.. continuando... onde você esteve??  
  
Hyoga:_Eu estive na Sibéria, fui levar rosas ao túmulo do meu mestre e  
  
também no da minha mãe...  
  
Shiryu:_Ah.. que lindo gesto!!  
  
Hyoga:_Obrigada.. mas... e a Shunrei???  
  
Shiryu:_Nem me fale¬¬..  
  
Hyoga:_Porque??  
  
Shiryu:_Ela se casou..  
  
Hyoga, Seiya e Kiki:_ O.O  
  
Hyoga:_Com quem?  
  
Seiya:_Não vai dizer que foi com o Dohko O.o??  
  
Kiki e Hyoga:_ Que O.o???  
  
Shiryu_: Não sejam burros, seus tapados ¬¬. Se casou com o Gekki.  
  
Kiki, Seiya e Hyoga:_GEKKI?????  
  
Shiryu:_Ele mesmo, Gekki de Urso.  
  
Kiki:_Não acredito q ela preferiu aquele brutamontes à vc o.O!  
  
Shiryu:_Pode acreditar u.ú. Agora eu to "livre, leve e solto" XD  
  
Seiya:_O que quer dizer O.o?  
  
Hyoga:_Ele quis dizer "solteiro", seu ebesta ¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_E as Amazonas Marin, June e Shina???  
  
Seiya:_Sei lá, a Marin tomou chá de sumiço XD! Nem me pergunte da Shina....  
  
Hyoga:_É melhor nem comentar a June...  
  
Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Kiki:_Hahahahahaha...  
  
Shiryu:_Se alguém falar isso perto do Shun, ele mata a gente!! XD...  
  
Shun:_Falar o q perto d mim??? O.Ó.....  
  
Seiya:_Shun O.O'' er... nada...SSSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN^_____________^  
  
amigão!!! E aí, cara!! Tudo bem?  
  
Shun:_Tudo e com vocês...?  
  
Shiryu:_Eu to bem... mas... cade o Ikki?  
  
Shun:_Ah... ele foi bater num kra que tava dando em cima de mim..o.o'  
  
Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga e  
  
kiki:_O.O.........................HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU  
  
AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU.....  
  
Shun:_Querem apanhar????U.Ú....  
  
Shiryu:_Ae Shun... sussega o facho...nós estamos em lugar publico...  
  
Shun:_Hunpf...u.ú*se senta ao lado dos outros*  
  
Enquanto isso, num lugar bbbbeeeemmm diferente...  
  
:_Hey, June!! Essa roupa está boa???  
  
June:_Marin O.O....onde você arranjou isso???????  
  
Marin:_Ué...essa foi a única do meu agrado...  
  
Shina:_E aí meninas, o que acharam??? Marin O.O que é isso, menina de  
  
Deus???  
  
A Marin tava vestida toda de preto, feito uma rockeira, o que era o espanto  
  
para June e Shina, que nunca pensavam q a ruivinha pudesse gostar daquele  
  
estilo..  
  
June:_Ficou bom....^______________________________^  
  
Shina:_ É..0.o......e vc June????  
  
June:_Sei lá, eu tava´pensando em algo diferente, algo que nunca  
  
usei....Talvez eu vire patty ^__________^  
  
Shina:_Se vc virar patty, juro q te arrebendo ¬¬!  
  
June:_Eu hein ¬¬... Q tal.. Isso!!!  
  
Num piscar de olhos June coloca uma roupa bem...normal O.o!! Uma calça  
  
jeans, uma camiseta branca, jaqueta azul marinho e tênis XD  
  
Marin:_Vc é bem básica, né O.o?  
  
June:_Oh yeah baby!! *coloca um daqueloes óculos espelhados* Não vejo a hora  
  
de ver meu Xuxuco!!  
  
Shina:_Seu Xuxuco seria o pavãozinho cor de rosa, né?  
  
June:_Q pavãozinho cor de rosa??  
  
Shina:_Ué, aquele que salvou a Barbie!!  
  
Marin:_Um pavão salvou a Barbie O.o??  
  
Shina:_É, na casa do super-queixo!!!  
  
Marin:_Do q ela tá falando ¬¬??  
  
June:_E eu vou saber????? Essa menina é doida, né, Marin??  
  
Marin:_Pode ter certeza ¬¬.  
  
Shina:_Que menina q é doida????  
  
Marin:_You!  
  
Shina:_Mim falar português¬¬  
  
Marin:_¬¬  
  
Shina:_¬¬  
  
June:_Calma meninas^^"'"""""  
  
Shina:_Ela que começou¬¬  
  
Marin:_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu???????????? Você que começou com a  
  
história do pavão.......  
  
June:_Que pavão????O.o  
  
Marin:_Ah não... vai começar tudo d novo...--  
  
Shina:_É....a gente tem que encontrar o Seiya e os outros....  
  
June:_Onde eles estão????O.o  
  
Marin:_Numa sorveteria, eu acabei de voltar de lá....  
  
June:_E pq vc voltou tão nervosa????  
  
Marin:_Nada, deopis eu explico....  
  
Shina:_Tá... O q vcs acham dessa roupa^^?????? *usando uma roupa de jogadora de tênis*  
  
June:_Shina, vc tem q levar em consideração q vc ODEIA tênis ¬¬.  
  
Shina:_Quem disse????? Eu sou mt habilidosa com isso, tá????? *vira a  
  
raquete pra esquerda e bate na cabeça da Marin*  
  
Marin:_Ou, mais cuidado com isso aí ¬¬!!!!!  
  
Shina:_Desculpa XD *vira a raquete pro outro lado e bate na cara da June*  
  
June:_Aiaiaiaiaia ò.ó!!!!! Shina, vai, vc ñ tem jeito pra isso ¬¬!  
  
Shina:_Tenho sim!!! Querem ver?  
  
June e Marin:_Não, não, muito obrigada XD!!!!  
  
Shina:_Credo, q falta de ânimo ¬¬.... Então... Estamos prontas!!! Vamos???  
  
Marin:_ Vc vai mesmo vestida assim ¬¬? *apontando pra Shina*  
  
Shina:_Vou. É MT FEIO APONTAR, SABIA Ò.Ó??  
  
Em outro lugar.....outra discução....  
  
Seiya:_Como asssim, vcs ñ fabricam sorvete de bacalhau o.ó??  
  
Garçon:_Vc vai me desculpar, mas isto ñ é fabricado nem aqui, nem na Grécia u.U!  
  
Seiya:_Na Grécia é sim pq eu tomava direto ò.ó!!  
  
Saori chega...  
  
Seiya:_EU QUERO O MEU SORVETE DE BACALHAU AGORA!!! O.Ó.....  
  
Saori:_Oi Seiya..o.o...  
  
Seiya:_E aí bacalhau!! Quer dizer....Saori....o.o  
  
Saori:_u.ú....você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre...  
  
Seiya:_*e vc continua a mesma linda de sempre...*...ah...eu não mudo...  
  
Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Kiki:_Oi Saori...  
  
Saori:_Olá meninos....*se senta junto com eles*..SHIRYU O.O ..que  
  
cabelão!!!!!!!!!!!!!(na verdade o cabelo do Shiryu estava batendo no joelho  
  
dele O.o....*___________________*)  
  
Saori:_Ei....só vai ter eu de mulher aqui??? E a Shunrei????  
  
Shiryu:_u.ú...  
  
Saori:_O.o????  
  
Hyoga:_ É uma looooonga história...  
  
Voltando para as amazonas...  
  
Marin:_Eu não vou sair daqui com ela desse jeito....u.ú...  
  
Shina:_Porque??O.o  
  
Marin:_Porque????? Olha só você.. Shina! Você quer impressionar o Seiya..mas não é pra tanto, né?? O.o 


	2. A misteriosa máquina do tempo OO!

Shina:_Marin, entenda..... EU VOU SAIR DO JEITO Q EU QUISER Ò.Ó!!!!  
  
Marin:_Tudo bem, tudo bem.... Depois vc q se dane ¬¬!  
  
June:_Marin-chan, Shina-chan, será q o Seiya vai levar a Seika O.o??  
  
Marin:_Aquela irmã dele??? Sei lá ¬¬...... Mas sei q o Shun e o Hyoga vão estar desacompanhados... Qd eu passei lá em frente, a Seika ñ tava lá, ñ.  
  
June:_Hai, hai.... *corada*  
  
Shina:_AI MEU DEUS, MARIN SOCORRE AQUI QUE A JUNE VAI TER UM TRECO O.O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Que foi, Ju-san O.o?????  
  
Shina:_ELA VAI TER UM TRECOOOOOOO.....  
  
June:_Nh!! *chacoalhando a cabeça q nem uma galinha dangola* Nada, não é nada ^^"  
  
Shina:_OLHA O TREEEEECOOOOOOOOOO..................  
  
Marin:_Shina ¬¬....  
  
Shina:_ELA VAI TER UM TREEEEEEEECOOOOOOOOOOOOO.................  
  
Marin:_SHINA U.Ú.........  
  
Shina:_ÓIA!!!! É TREEEEEEEEEEEEECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.................  
  
Marin:_WWWAAAAA!!!!! CALA A BOCAAAAAAAA ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!! *desce porrada na Shina*  
  
June:_Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!! Agora vc vai de múmia, não de tenista XD  
  
Marin:_*Descendo a porrada na Shina*  
  
Shina:_Aaaaaaaiiiiiii ppppppppaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaa ;_________;..  
  
June:_XD..  
  
Marin:_*Para* então vai tirar essa roupa já...u.ú....  
  
Shina:_Sim, senhora*com medo*....o.o''...  
  
Chega uma limusine, nela estava o Tatsumi..  
  
Tatsumi:_A senhorita Saori pediu pra eu vir buscá-las...*olhando os trajes das meninas* O.o  
  
Shina:_E agora, Marin????O.o...  
  
Marin:_Agora tah bom.....u.u..... Shina estava no estilo...."Baladeira"...  
  
June:_É....você tah bonita, Shina!!!!^______^...  
  
Shina:_Brigada, June-san^^  
  
Tatsumi:_Vamos????  
  
Todas:_Vamos..  
  
Na sorveteria...  
  
Shiryu:_Quem a gente ta esperando????O.o....  
  
Saori:_Sei lá....O.o  
  
Seiya:_Então pq a gente tah aqui????O.o  
  
Saori:_Sei lá...O.o  
  
Seiya:_Num gostei daqui, não tem sorvete de bacalhau....¬¬.... será que tem de alcachofra???O.o...  
  
Saori:_Sei lá......O.o  
  
Derepente surge o carro do Tatsumi...ou melhor, da Saori....  
  
Seiya:_Esse mané ñ tinha ido embora ¬¬?  
  
Saori:_Sei lá......O.o  
  
Hyoga:_Vc só sabe falar "sei lá" ¬¬?  
  
Saori:_Sei lá O.o...  
  
Seiya:_Tá, tá... GARÇON!!! ME VÊ UM SORVETÃO DE ALCACHOFRA ^O^!!!  
  
Garçon:_Está em falta u.U.  
  
Seiya:_COMO ASSIM, TÁ EM FALTA Ò.Ó?  
  
Garçon:_Eu ñ disse q tá em falta, eu disse q está em falta ò.ó!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Cê é meio burro, né ¬¬?  
  
Garçon:_Vc q ñ fala português correto e fica me confundindo ¬¬  
  
Seiya:_DANE-SE E Ò.O... *bate a mão num copo e molha TUDO q tava do lado da  
  
Saori, inclusive a deusa, o Shun e o Shiryu ¬¬*  
  
Shiryu:_Ô porqueira!!!!  
  
Shun:_Seiya, olha o que vc fez!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Foi mau XD  
  
Os três vão aos banheiros se limparem.....  
  
E as três amazonas descem do carro como três mega-super-pop-stars metidas  
  
Seiya:_MARIN O.O?????? SHINA O.O??? JUNE!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiki:_Ah, essas broacas me seguem até aqui ¬¬?  
  
June:_Cala a boca moleque ò.ó! *desce um soco na cabeça do Kiki* Eu ñ vim até aqui por sua culpa, vim aqui pra ¬¬.....  
  
Kiki:_Pra dar uns amaços no Shun, né ¬__¬??  
  
June: _*vermelhérrima* CALA A BOCA, NADA A VER, SEU TOSCO!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_June, vc tá com Treco de novo ¬¬?  
  
Shina:_TREEEEEEEEECOOOOOOO..O.O!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Iiiiiih, a crise de treco vai começar u.ú... *com a mão na cara*..  
  
Shina:_TRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O.O  
  
Marin:_*mete a porrada na Shina* CALA ESSA BBBOOOOOCCCCCAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.Ó.....  
  
Seiya:_Marin O.o.....vc virou rockeira??? O.o......  
  
Marin:_É...virei...pq? Algum problema?? U.Ú.......  
  
Seiya:_Não O.o...  
  
Shun:_June.... o.o...  
  
June:_Shun....o.o....*vermelha*  
  
Marin:_*Olhando d cara feia pra Shina* Se vc começar.... vc vai apanhar.....u.ú....  
  
Shiryu:_ O.o.........  
  
Marin:_O.o....  
  
Shina:_O.O....Seiya....  
  
Seiya:_Shina....O.O...  
  
Hyoga:_Saori o.o....  
  
Saori:_Hyoga....o.o....  
  
Tatsumi:_Kiki o.õ.........  
  
Kiki:_Tatsum.....oooowwww....u.ú....tah me estranhando??? O.Ó........  
  
Marin:_A gente vai ficar aqui sem fazer nada, a não ser olhar um pra cara do outro???? O.Ó....  
  
Shun e June:_Por mim td bem ficar assim^_^  
  
Shun:_JUNE!!!!!  
  
June:_O q foi Shun?  
  
Shun:_June ;____;!!!! *o garoto que estava à 10 metros de distancia vem correndo....se aproximando...*  
  
June:_Shu...Shun.... *abre os braços pra abraçar seu amado... Mas o danado passa reto, vira e puxa um pano q a June tava pisando, fazendo a coitada ficar PASSADA e ainda cair de bunda no chão*  
  
Shun:_Ai June, essa jaqueta era novinha, agora ta toda pisada T.T  
  
June:_Ñ me diga q vc fez isso pela jaqueta u.ú?  
  
Shun:_É, pq O.o?  
  
June:_Seu insensíveeeeeeellllllll ;______;!!!!! BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sai chorando e tromba com o Kamus, q tava passando por lá*  
  
Kamus:_Oi June! Tudo bem? O q faz aqui? Pq ta chorando? Q roupa é essa O.o? Cade as outras amazonas? Quantos anos vc tem mesmo? Porque vc é loira? Vc nasceu mesmo na Etiópia? Qual sua cor favorita? Eu já perguntei pq ta chorando? Qual a marca do seu sutiã? E pq..  
  
June:_CALA A BOCA ¬¬!!!! Ninguém nunca te disse q vc pergunta muito?  
  
Kamus:_Eu pergunto muito O.o? Sabia q eu ñ sabia? Aliás, pq disse isso? Eu te perguntei, indiretamente, alguma coisa? Aliás, viu o Hyoga por aí? Tb...  
  
June:_Cale-se, cale-se, pelo amor de Deus, CALEEEEEE-SSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamus:_Sacre blue, como essa menina fala ¬¬!  
  
June:_O.o?  
  
Shun:_ O.o????????????????????????????  
  
Shina:_O.o...Por que a June tah chorando???  
  
Marin:_Você é burra??? ¬¬  
  
Shina:_Não.... só de vez em quando¬¬....  
  
Kamus:_E aí gente? Tudo bem? Há quanto tempo, né? O que aconteceu com vocês? E vc Marin? Pq tah vestida desse jeito? E você Shina? Pq tah com essa cara de burra? E você Shiryu? Precisa passar no cabelereiro, hein?? Blá blá blá....  
  
Em outro lugar....  
  
Mu:_Aiai... mas... Aioria, com quem eu vou testar isso????  
  
Aioria:_Com quem?? Com as nossas cobaias!!! June, Marin e Shina!!!!!!!!  
  
Mu:_Mas só elas três???  
  
Aioria:_É....O.o.....  
  
Perto deles, havia um tipo de cabine, q tinha inumeros botões dentro....O.o.....  
  
Mu:_Coitadas!!!! ú.ù  
  
Aioria:_Se der certo, nós vamos ganhar milhões com essa máquina do tempo....  
  
Mu:_Mas isso não é para fins lucrativos e sim para o bem da humanidade O.o....  
  
Aioria:_É.... isso tb.....o.o...  
  
Mu:_Se vc tah afim de ganhar dinheiro, vende a sua armadura.... afinal, ela é de Ouro u.ú....  
  
Aioria:_Ha, ha, mt engraçado ¬¬... Vende a sua, q tem mais volume, por causa dos CHIFRÕES no pescoço, vc vai ganhar milhões ¬__¬...  
  
Mu:_Ah, e vc, vende a cueca junto, rende mais e vai fazer vc falar menops u.ú!  
  
Aioria:_Tá, tá, tá, vamos logon com isso!!!  
  
Mu:_Mas....Como vamos colocá-las aqui dentro O.o??????  
  
Aioria:_Põe aí em cima uma plaquinha de "cabine de fotos com homens gostosos" q elas vêm rapidinho... Vc sabe como são as mulheres....  
  
Mu:_É....Vamos!!! Mas as fotos vão ter q ser minhas, né u_U?  
  
Aioria:_Ai, seu besta, não vai ter foto nenhuma!!!  
  
Mu:_Mas vc acabou de dizer q era uma cabine de FOTOS O.o!!!!  
  
Aioria:_Deus q me perdoe por tal burrice incrementada na sua cachola ¬¬  
  
Mu:_o.õ? VAMOS!!! *eles vão até a sorveteria (VESTIDOS TODO DE PRETO, Q NEM M.I.B.!!!!) e, do lado de fora, colocam a cabine*  
  
Shun:_Aqueles dois caras não lembram alguém o.õ?  
  
Ikki:_*q acabou de chegar* Não reparo em homem ¬¬  
  
Seiya:_Deixa de levar as coisas pro outro lado!! Mas, olhando bem, lembram sim, só ñ sei quem...  
  
Marin:_Aquele cabelo loiro não me é estranho....o.o....  
  
Shina:_É....parece o.....*Marin e Shina ficam se olhando*  
  
Marin:_O q será q eles estão fazendo e pq estão vestidos daquele jeito???  
  
Ikki:_Eles quem????  
  
Marin:_Devem estar aprontando!!  
  
Hyoga:_Quem???  
  
Saori:_Quem?  
  
June:_Quem o q?  
  
Shun:_Quem oq o q????  
  
Marin:_Ai meu Deus....vcs são mt burros!!!! o.ó...  
  
Saori:_Q?  
  
June:_Q o q?  
  
Shun:_ Q o q o q????  
  
Marin:_vai começar td d novo...  
  
June:_Cuma O.o?? *olha a placa* UEEEBAAAA!!!!!! *______* *sai correndo*  
  
Shina e Marin:_Não June, nã entre aí!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!  
  
Shina:_Segurem ela!!!  
  
Shun:_Pq? O.o  
  
Hyoga:_Pq o q O.o?  
  
Shun:_Pq tenho q sergurar a June O.o?  
  
Marin:_ALGUÉM SEGURA ELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shun:_Isso vai ser ótimo ¬__¬... JUNEEEEEEEE.......*Pula em cima dela, mas os dois acabam entrando na cabine... e uma luz dourada e cegante sai de lá de dentro, sugando todos à sua volta!! e eles entram num interdimensional!*  
  
Seiya:_Que lugar é esse O.o?  
  
Shun:_E eu q vou saber O.o?? *em cima da June XD*  
  
June:_O que?  
  
Shun:_O q o q?  
  
June:_O q o q o q???  
  
Shiryu:_Até aqui nesse... nesse....nesse... nesse lugar escroto e que fede à alho vcs vão ficar com esse negócio de "o que o que o que"???  
  
June:_O que o que o que o que O.o? Hahahahaha^^  
  
Shiryu:_¬¬  
  
Marin:_O Shiryu tem razão... nós temos que parar com essa palhaçada e arranjar um jeito de voltar à sorveteria....  
  
Shina:_É impressão minha, ou a Marin tah pagando um pau pro Shiryu????O.o...  
  
Marin:_u.ú.....  
  
Seiya:_Aaaahhhh!! É mesmo... quem diria... a minha mestra, paquerando o meu melhor amigo!! Hahaha...  
  
Marin:_ U.Ú.....  
  
Shiryu:_Seiya... não fala besteira, uma garota esperta, bonita e inteligente feito a Marin nunca iria dar bola pra mim.....  
  
Marin:_*vermelha* Shiryu......  
  
Shiryu:_*vermelho* Marin....  
  
Marin:_Er.. é melhor a gente dar um jeito de voltar pra sorveteria u.u...  
  
Seiya:_Eu não quero voltar pra lá u.ú....  
  
Shina:_Pq???? O.o...  
  
Seiya:_Pq eles não tem sorvete de bacalhau.....u.ú  
  
Marin e Shiryu:_Ai Seiya... como vc é crianção!!!!!!! U.Ú.....  
  
June e Shun:_O.o  
  
Marin e Shiryu:_*vermelhos* o.o  
  
Shina:_ ELES ESTÃO TENDO O TTTTTTRRRRREEEEECCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O.O  
  
Seiya:_Afinal, o q é esse maledetto treco O.ó?  
  
Shina:_É O TRRRRREEEEEECCCCOOOOO O.O!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_QUE TRECO???????????  
  
Shina:_O TREEEEEEEEECOOOOOOOOOOO O.O!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Seja mais esplícita, por obséquio ¬¬?  
  
Shiryu:_Por acaso você sabe o que é o treco, Marin?  
  
Marin:_Eu ñ O.o!  
  
Shiryu:_June?  
  
June:_O que?  
  
Shiryu:_O que o qu.. AH!!! Vc ñ vai me confundir de novo!!!!  
  
June:_Mas eu to falando sério!!!  
  
Shiryu:_Ta¬¬...vc sabe o q é o treco?  
  
Do nada surge uma voz naquele vácuo de lugar...a voz era pior que a do mestre Ares ¬¬  
  
_EU SOU O TRECO!!!!!!!!! QUEM ME CHAMOU Ò.Ó?? QUE FOI O #%#$#% QUE !@$#% E @#$%#$ O MEU SONO DE BELEZA Ò.Ó???  
  
Todos:_O.o..... ERA UM BICHO HORRÍVEL!!!!!!! Bom.... Nem tanto.... Só se parecia com o Marcelinho Gaúcho do futebol ¬¬...  
  
Shina:_Mas.... você é o treco???? O.o....  
  
Ares:_Sou... pq???u.ú....  
  
Shina:_Então eu falei errado....o.o....não é treco, é troço.....o.o....  
  
Ares:_VOCÊ INTERROMPEU O MEU SONO DE BELEZA À TOA????  
  
Shiryu:_*cochichando* Se aquilo era sono de beleza, ele vai ter q dormir muito!!! XD....  
  
Ares:_JÁ BASTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊS PAGARÃO! SEUS INSOLENTES!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Eu to sem dinheiro O.O....  
  
Ares:_¬¬.....vocês passarão por uma coisa q nunca irão esquecer!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Shun:_Ikki... a risada dele é pior q a sua o.o....  
  
Ikki:_u.ú....  
  
De repente, a porta da cabine se abre e eles se deparam com um jardim....isso mesmo, um lindo jardim cchhheeeeiiiioooo de flores... mas tinha uma pessoa estrenha O.o.....ele tinha...orelhas de cachorro!!!!  
  
June:_Ei... isso tah parecendo "Inu Yasha" O.o....  
  
Shun:_Você anda vendo animes d+, June¬¬...  
  
Marin:_Não... ela tah certa!!!!  
  
Inu:_QUEM SÃO VCS???? O Q QUEREM? QUANDO CHEGARAM? O QUE FAZEM AQUI? PORQUE ESSAS ROUPAS FEIAS??? PORQUE VCS SÃO ESTRANHOS??? QTS ANOS VCS TEM???? QUAL O NOME DA MÃE DO TIO DO PRIMO DA CUNHADA DO FILHO DA VÓ DA MÃE DO PAI DA NETA DO AFILIADO DE ARISTÓCLESES??? QUAL A...  
  
June:_CALA A BOCA, VC PERGUNTA MAIS QUE O KAMUS, CRUZ CREDO O.O!!!!  
  
Shun:_Xô Saravá!!!!!^^  
  
June:_...*olha pro Shun*  
  
Shun:_...*olha pra June*  
  
June e Shun:_Hahahahahahaha....^^  
  
Shina:_Qual é a graça ¬¬?  
  
Seiya:_Sei lá ¬¬  
  
Marin:_Paixão adolescente u_U...  
  
Inu:_POIS EU VOU DAR FIM NESSE ROMANCE NOJENTO!!! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAAAAAAASSSS.....  
  
Antes que o Inu Yasha ataque, Kikyou aparece é mete mó beijão no totó...  
  
Inu:_Estou apaixonado, e esse amor é tão grandiiiiiiii....Estou apaixonado e só penso em vc a cada estantiiiiii...  
  
Kiki:_Vc fala de romance mas ta aí, pagando mó pau pra essa moça de kimono ridículo ¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_Essa música é de 1997, 1998... Como é que vc, da era...que era é essa O.o?  
  
Inu:_Feudal U_u!  
  
Shiryu:_Tá! Como vc, q é dessa era porcaria pode saber essa música O.o??  
  
Inu:_Não interessa u.ú... e como você, da era que está, ainda tem o cabelo grandão desse jeito????O.o...  
  
Shiryu:_Não interessa u.ú...  
  
Marin:_É... seu cachorro chato.... num vem encher o nosso saco.... ainda mais pq vc é muito feio O.O....cade o seu irmão, se eu não me engano, o nome dele é Sesshomari.....  
  
Inu:_ Quem?? O Sesshomaru???? eu sei lá onde ele tah.....O.O.....e feia é você... com essas roupas de bruxa!!!!!Sua bruxa, velha e feia!!!! U.Ú  
  
Shiryu:_Velho e feio é você, seu imbecil... idiota, besta, burro, cachorro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Parem vocês dois...  
  
Kikyou:_ Ei... você do cabelo preto, cumprido....  
  
Shiryu:_Quem, eu????? O.o..  
  
Kikyou:_Não.... a minha vó....u.ú...  
  
Shiryu:_¬¬  
  
Kikyou:_Qual o seu nome..?  
  
Shiryu:_Shiryu, pq???  
  
Kikyou:_Pq vc é um gatinho^.~....  
  
Marin:_ U.Ú.............  
  
Shiryu:_Sério???*corado* Você tb é linda!!  
  
Marin:_ O.Ó....  
  
Kikyou:_Ohhh q gentil!!  
  
Shiryu:_Hehehe^^  
  
Marin:_GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! U.Ú......JÁ CHEGA!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu:_O q deu em vc, Marin? O.o...  
  
Marin:_Será que você não me entende?????  
  
Marin sai correndo feito uma doida pela floresta sozinha...  
  
June e Shun:_*abraçados, com roupas contry, olhando pro Shiryu e cantando* É O AMOÔOR.... QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA E ME DEIXA ASSIIÍIM...  
  
Seiya:_Que brega ¬¬!!!  
  
Shun:_Ah, vai ¬¬!!  
  
Seiya:_Vai aonde O.o?  
  
Shun:_Vai...vai....VAI ATRÁS DA MARIN, UÉ O.O!!!  
  
Seiya:_Pq eu ¬¬?  
  
Todos:_PQ VC Q É O Q MAIS FALA COM ELA Ò.O!!!  
  
Seiya:_Saquei o.o'... MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN..............*sai correndo atrás dela, toma o capote, mete a cara num put@ merdão de...*  
  
Seiya:_O Q É ISSO O.O!!!!!!  
  
Inu:_Coco de Megalofante ^^!!!  
  
Todos:_MEGA O QUE O.O??  
  
Kikyou:_Megalofante^^!! É um tipo de mamute....  
  
Seiya:_QUE NOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOO O.O  
  
Hyoga:_Pensa bem Seiya.... Estergo faz a pele rejuvenecer XD  
  
Seiya:_Ah é ¬¬?  
  
Hyoga:_É XD  
  
Seiya:_Então toma q vc ta precisando de uma boa dose!!!!!!!!! *começa a tacar aquele "treco" pra todo lado, atingindo à todos*  
  
Hyoga:_Aiaiai, olha só o q a chita fez ¬¬  
  
Seiya:_Pensa bem, pelo menos é rejuvenecedor ¬¬!  
  
Hyoga:_Eu não preciso disso, a minha juventude e beleza são eternas ^.~  
  
Seiya:_Convencido¬¬...  
  
June:_Ai... olha só...o totó e aquela moça q parecia um defunto foram embora O.o..  
  
Shiryu:_Ai... graças a Deus... eu não aguentava mais aqueles dois¬¬  
  
Shun:_Mas bem que você gostou da cantada q aquela moça t deu, hein???¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_Não fala besteira, Shun! u.ú..*vermelho*  
  
Enquanto isso, Marin estava ainda correndo pela floresta(Haja fôlego!! O.o')..  
  
Marin:_QUE DROGA!!!!! OS HOMENS NUNCA ME ENTENDEM!!!! *gritando com muita raiva*  
  
_:Ah..uma humana pra me atrapalhar u.ú...  
  
Marin:_Vá se danar u.ú.....ah....ahn....O.O.......aaaaahhhhnnnnnnn.....*_______________________ __*....Sesshomariiiiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru:_É Sesshomaru...u.ú...  
  
Marin:_Vocês homens são todos uns grossos U.Ú.....SAI DE PERTO DE MIM U.Ú....  
  
Sesshomaru:_O que??? Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim???U.Ú...  
  
Marin:_Muito mais que você u.ú...*mete a mão na cara do Sessho-kun*  
  
Sesshomaru:_*segura a mão de Marin* Hum......você serve....  
  
Marin:_Serve para o q??? O.Ó....  
  
Sesshomaru:_Pra ser a minha esposa....o.o  
  
Marin:_ AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Eu??? Pq???????????????? O.O.... e você nem pediu a minha opinião u.ú...  
  
Sesshomaru:_ Pq vc eh muito forte.... *segura a Marin pelos braços e sai voando*  
  
Marin:_ SOCORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O.O  
  
Voltando aos outros..  
  
Seiya:_ Aiaiai...  
  
Shiryu:_Seiya, vai logo procurar a Marin... eu jah to ficando preocupado!!  
  
Seiya:_Cala a boca, ñ é vc q ta com bosta na cara ¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_ñ mesmo, pq eu to com coco na cabeça ¬¬  
  
Shun:_Ta parecendo titica de galinha XD  
  
Shiryu:_Shun, quer calar a boca????  
  
Shun:_Q grosseria, não se pode fazer nem um comentário ¬¬...  
  
Shiryu:_Comentários idiotas? Respostas ignorantes.  
  
Todos:_o.o....  
  
Shun:_Tá, tá, já entendi... ¬¬ *sai andando*  
  
Hyoga:_Ô tiozinho, ñ precisava pegar tão pesado com o mlq!  
  
Shiryu:_Sorry Shun, é q eu já to ficando nervoso e.... Alguém aí disse pegar pesado O.o?  
  
Hyoga:_Eu, pq o.o?  
  
Shiryu:_Cuidado com o elefante voador o.o...  
  
Hyoga:_Cuma o.õ?  
  
Shiryu:_SAI DAÍ HYOGAAAAAAA O.O!!!!!!!!! *empurra o Hyoga e o elefante- youkai-  
  
voador q tem uma mira do cara...mba cai em cima do Seiya XD*  
  
Seiya:_EU MEREÇO ;___________;..... Façam o seguinte.. Vão procurar a Marin q eu to logo atrás!!  
  
Todos:_Tá!  
  
Shiryu:_AVANTEEEEEEEE ^__________^!!!!! NÃO PODEMOS PERDER TEMPO!!  
  
Todos:_¬__¬... Tão namorando, tão namorando, tão namorando, tão namorando ^o^...  
  
Continua...... 


	3. Confusões na Era Feudal! XD

Nota: Olá, sou Marin de Águia, desculpem por não ter colocado nenhuma nota antes, é que eu tava um pouco sem tempo, e pq tb eu não sabia muito como mecher no ff.net(q burra¬¬.... bom.. eu fiz essa fic com a "June de Camaleao".. espero que se divirtam!^^ Bjs!!^^  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Em outro lugar....  
  
Shiryu:_RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!!!!!  
  
Shina:_Calma, ñ é uma questão de vida ou morte ¬¬!  
  
Ikki:_Nem me fale em vida ou morte....  
  
Shiryu:_O.Õ? VAAAAMOOOOOOOS.....  
  
De nada surge um youkai grande e bem...fominha O.o!! É, pra conseguir engolir o Kiki, tem q ta faminto mesmo ¬¬.....  
  
Shiryu:_WAI!!! Q isso O.O????  
  
Shun:_UMA CENTOPÉIA DEVORADORA DE OSSOS COM CARA DE MADONNA???  
  
Shiryu:_Ñ seja idiota ¬¬  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Ele tá certo, e aí ¬¬?  
  
Todos:_o.o....  
  
June:_O q ser vc O.o?  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Eu sou um Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna, ñ ta vendo u.ú?  
  
Ikki:_Como vc conhece a Madonna se ela ñ é dessa época ¬¬?  
  
Hyoga:_É ¬¬?  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Ñ INTERESSA O.Ó!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Se não interessasse, a gente não tava perguntando¬¬....  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Loiro aguado¬¬.....  
  
Hyoga:_Idiota¬¬  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Eu vou te pegar, seu loiro falso¬¬...  
  
Hyoga:_ PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E o Hyoga congela o pobrezinho Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna...  
  
June:_ Você é muito mal, Hyoga u.ú....  
  
Hyoga:_Ninguém ameaça o poderoso Hyoga!!!  
  
Ikki:_Poderoso????? HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAU  
  
Todos:_O.O....  
  
Ikki:_Q foi??? Num pode rir??? u.ú....  
  
Shiryu:_VAMOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Seiya:_Vc tah encehndo o saco¬¬  
  
E assim eles vão... À tarde...  
  
Shiryu:_Nossa... nenhum sinal da Marin.... será q ela foi devorada por algum bicho feio???  
  
June:_Nããããoooo!!! MAAAARRRRRRIIIIINNNNNN ;________________________;  
  
Shun:_Calma June ;____;  
  
E os dois se abraçam.  
  
Ikki:_Romance nojento ¬¬  
  
Hyoga:_AH NÃO!!!!!  
  
Shun:_Que?  
  
Hyoga:_O CENTOPEIA-MAN VOLTOU ¬¬!!!  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_EU VOU ME VINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR......... PEIDOVAL!!!!!!!!  
  
E o youkai soulta um put@ gaz destruidor q faz todo mundo cair assim ó: @_______@""  
  
Hyoga:_AAAAAAIIIIIIII @__________@  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_COMEÇANDO PELA BARBIE O.Ó!!!!!!  
  
June:_Q barbie O.o?  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_A q foi salva pelo pavão!!  
  
June:_EU CONHEÇO ESSA HISTORINHA ^_______^!! A Barbie foi salva pelo pavão na casa do super-queixo e daí a loirinha viveu feliz para sempre com o pavão cor de rosa no seu jardim ecológico ^________^  
  
Youkai centopéia devorador de ossos com cara de Madonna:_Nada a ver ¬¬  
  
June:_Só q até agora eu ñ descobri quem é a Barbie e quem é o pavão -____- "...  
  
Shiryu:_Barbie??Pavão??? SUPER-QUEIXO O.O?????? Não podemos perder tempo com histórinhas inúteis de criança O.Ó!! COLERA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO.................  
  
E o colera do dragão nada faz ao centopeia-man ¬¬... MAS SURGE DO SEU UM PÁSSARO!! NÃO, UM AVIÃO!! NÃO, O BATMAN!! NADA, ERA O SUPER HOMEM!!!! Aliás, q raio era aquilo O.o? AH!!! ERA UM MEGALOFANTE Q O SEIYA DOMINOU NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ^___________^!! Q criatividade ¬¬...  
  
Megalofante:_Prontinho, senhor Seiya!! Se precisar, é só chamar^.~  
  
E o megalofante vai embora...(desde quando elefante fala?????? O.o)  
  
Shiryu:_VAMOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS U.Ú  
  
June:_Vamos....o.o  
  
E eles vão indo até q a burra da Saori cai numa......areia movediça!!!!! O.O  
  
Seiya:_Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!O.O  
  
Shiryu:_Não vamos perder tempo com bobagens!!!!! O.Ó....  
  
Saori:_Socorro Seiya!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_A Saori não é bobagem ¬¬...  
  
Shina:_*enciumada* É.... deixa ele.... ela gosta dela mesmo...  
  
Seiya:_Não é isso Shina, é q....  
  
Shina:_Não.... tudo bem.... pode ir salvar ela!  
  
Saori:_SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Seiya vai e salva Saori, não me perguntem como...  
  
Saori:_*mostra a lingua pra Shina* Ai Seiya.... obrigada^^  
  
Shina:_Quer saber?????????????????? Eu vou procurar um namorado pra mim, tchau!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.Ó....  
  
Seiya:_Mas.... Shina...  
  
Saori:_Deixa ela ir....  
  
Shiryu:_Vamos logo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E eles vão, sem a coitada da Shina....  
  
Enquanto isso... Marin....  
  
Marin:_Poxa vida..... Será q eles ñ vão chegar logo????  
  
Sesshoumaru:_Vai saber, né? Qquer coisa, a gente se casa ^____^  
  
Marin:_¬¬  
  
Jaken:_Sr. Sessssssssssssshoumaru!!!!! VOLTEI ^__________^!!!!!! Quem é esssssssa O.o????  
  
Sesshoumaru:_Minha noiva..  
  
Jaken:_Mas é uma humana!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:_Dane-se, ela é forte!!  
  
Rin:_Ela vai se casar com o sr. Sesshouamru hj a noite^^!! Isso é, se os meninos de roupas-esquisitas ñ vierem a buscar logo....  
  
Jaken:_Ah.... Sssssssssssaquei!!  
  
Anoitece.... E nada do Seiya e dos outros....  
  
Jaken:_Sr. Sesssssssshoumaru..... Aceita essa humana despresível como sua legítima essssssposa??  
  
Sesshoumaru:_Sim...  
  
Jaken:_Humana-despresível, aceita o sr. Sesssssssssssshoumaru como seu legítimo esposo??  
  
Marin:_S...  
  
Seiya:_OIIIIII!!!!!1 CHEGAMOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:_Tarde demais!!!! *pega a Marin pelo braço e.......sai voando!!*  
  
Marin:_De novo ñ T.T  
  
Shun:_O q tem a dizer, Seiya?  
  
Seiya:_QUERO UM SORVETE DE OVO AGORAAAAAAA u.ú!!!!!!!  
  
Rin:_O de piracicaba é bem melhor^.~  
  
Seiya:_É??? E onde vende????  
  
Rin:_A gente tem que procurar o Sr Sesshomaru pra pedir dinheiro!!!  
  
Seiya:_Então vamos!!!!  
  
June:_Ei... Shiryu???? Pq vc não falou nada???  
  
Shiryu:_A Ma-Ma-Marin.... ia.....ia.......se.....c-  
  
casar.....??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Shun:_Parece q sim....... q romântico^________________^  
  
Shiryu:_MAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Lá no alto...  
  
Marin:_SHIRYUUUU!!  
  
Sesshomaru:_Fica quieta...  
  
Marin:_Fica quieta nada....T_T... você não me ama, vc não me acha bonita, vc nunca me beijou...  
  
Sesshomaru:_Por isso, não se preocupe...  
  
Sesshomaru tasca um beijo na Marin..  
  
Lá em baixo...  
  
Jaken:_Senhor Sesssssssssssshhhhhoooommmmaaaaarrrruuuuuu!! Não me deixe aqui sssssssssozinhooooooooooo!!!! O.o'''  
  
Seiya:_Fica quieto, seu ET de Varginha¬¬....  
  
Jaken:_Que??? O.o  
  
Seiya:_Ah é.... ele não é daquela época...  
  
Shiryu:_MARIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ;_________;  
  
June:_Calma Shiryu*abraça o amigo*  
  
Shun:_Hey u.ú....  
  
Enquanto isso, lá em cima, Sesshomaru e Marin, se beijando...  
  
Marin:_Gr..*mete um tabefe no Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru:_EI O.Ó!  
  
Marin:_HEEEEEEEELP!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!! TASUKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.......  
  
Seiya:_An O.o?? MARIN O.O???  
  
Rin:_Sr Sesshoumaruuuuu^^!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_MEGALOFANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megalofante:_Chamou, sr O.o?  
  
Seiya:_Sim!! Leve-me até o cabelo de moeda e à ruivinha!!!!  
  
Megalofante:_SDim, senhor Ogawara Seiya o.ó! *bate continência e...lá vão eles*  
  
Sesshoumaru:_GRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_HAHAHAA!!!! *puxa a Marin* PENSOU Q IA LEVÁ-LA NÉ, ERROU O_Ó!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:_ISSO Ñ VAI FICAR ASSIM!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!! *pula pra atacar e no intante q ele vai estracalhá-los.... Eles somem O.o*  
  
Rin:_Cadê eles O.o?  
  
Sesshoumaru:_É o q eu queria saber ¬¬..... CADE A MINHA NOIIIIIIIVAAAAAA O.õ?????????  
  
Em outro lugar....  
  
Mu:_ALDEBARAN!!!! NÃO MECHE NESSES BOTÕES u.u!!!!!!  
  
Aiolia:_Sai daí, Deba!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deba:_AAAAHHHHHHH O.O....  
  
E os três caem na máquina, indo parar em outra época... e no mesmo momento, encontram Seiya e os outros.....o.o...  
  
Aiolia:_Hey, que lugar é esse? Onde estou? Quem sou eu? Quem é você?  
  
Kamus:_Nossa, tah parecendo eu!!! O.O  
  
Mu:_Você também veio??? x.x...  
  
Kamus:_Eu vi vocês mechendo numa cabine e entrei, daí eu vim parar aqui!!!! O.O.....  
  
Shiryu:_Marin....  
  
Marin:_Shiryu!!!!!! *_*  
  
Seiya:_Ow... vocês dois.... como a gente sai daqui?????????????  
  
Mu:_E-e-eu.... não sei....  
  
Seiya:_E a Shina??????????????????????  
  
June:_Ela deve ter ficado na era do Inu Yasha XD... temos que voltar lá!!!!! O.O.....  
  
Shun:_Mas aí a Marin vai ter q casar....  
  
Marin:_Tudo bem...  
  
Todos:_O.O?????????????????????????  
  
Marin:_Eu jah sou uma velhota, se não casar logo, vou ficar pra titia T- T...  
  
Shiryu:_Não fala besteira, vc só tem 18 anos ¬¬!!!!!  
  
Marin:_E o que importa??????  
  
Shiryu:_Importa muito!!!!!!!! Principalmente pra mim..... *corado*  
  
Marin:_Shiryu.... *se aproxima dele*  
  
Mu:_AAAAATTTTCCCCHHHHIIINNN!!!!!!!!!!! *espirra na carra da Marin*  
  
Marin:_MU Ò.Ó!!  
  
Mu:_Desculpe-me XD! Alguém aí tem um lenço?  
  
Kamus:_Pra que? Pra usar? Pra catarrar? Quer que cor? Eu tenho azul, mas vc prefere roxo, né? Mas roxo eu ñ tenho, serve azul? Não? Que pensa...  
  
Aiolia:_CALA A BOCA, KAMUS u.ú!!!!  
  
Kamus:_BUAAAAAAAA ;______________;!!! ELE BRIGOU COMIGO ;_______;!!!!! EXECUÇÃO AUROOOOORAAAAAAAA.....  
  
Hyoga:_CUIDADO COM ESSA TÉCNICA, KAMUUUUUUSSSSS.......  
  
E o Aquário dourado deixa tudo congelado.... "tudo" me referindo ao vácuo q eles estavam.... E FAZ UM ESTRONDO ENORME O.O!! Hei!! Desde quando som se propaga no vácuo O.õ?????  
  
Deba:_AIAIAIAIAI!!!!!!! BRRRRR........ QUE FRIO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamus:_Bem feito ¬¬....  
  
Marin:_Você tem q se controlar, ou vai fazer todos pegarem uma penamunia u.ú....  
  
Kamus:_O q? Aquela doença!? Me desculpa? Por favor?  
  
Marin:_Tah u.u... mas vamos achar a Shina???????  
  
Hyoga:_Como???  
  
Marin:_Sei lá.......eu tenho q pensar em td????? O.ó  
  
Seiya:_Calma............o.o  
  
Marin:_Q calma o q..... o.ó....*sai andando* ela foi embora por sua culpa, seu irresponsável...  
  
Shiryu:_*cochichando* Hey... Seiya..  
  
Seiya:_Q foi????  
  
Shiryu:_*cochichando* eu não sabia q a Marin era tão exigente!!!  
  
Seiya:_Vc ainda num viu nada O.O.....  
  
Marin:_O QUEEEEE????? U.Ú.....EU OUVI ISSO!!!!! OS DOIS!!!! PAGANDO 100 FLEXÕES JÁ!!!!O.Ó  
  
E os dois fazem o q Marin mandou...  
  
Shun:_O.O  
  
June:_Tadinhos, Marin T.T!!  
  
Marin:_Tadinhos nada ¬¬....  
  
Mu:_Bom....Brrrr....... Mudando de assunto.... Não tem como voltar pra lá, ela vai ter q sair de lá por conta própria...  
  
Ikki:_Como tem tamanha sabedoria em questão sobre este túnel do tempo?? Será q vc é o criador de tudo isso ¬¬??  
  
Mu_E-e-e-eu?????? Pq eu O.o??? Lógico que não O.O''''''''!!!  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
Deba:_O que será q faz esse botããããããoooooo......????? ESPERA!!! Só vou apertá-lo com alguém dentro e vai ser... *avista Saga e Kanon andando* SAGA!!! KANON!!!!!!!!! VENHAM AQUI, COMPANHEIROS ^_______________^!!!!!!  
  
Saga:_Oi Aldebaran^^!!  
  
Kanon:_Como vai ^^??  
  
Deba:_Muito bem, e vou ficar ainda melhor se vocês entrarem nesa cabine de tirar fotos!!!  
  
Kanon:_Sou um pouco tímido pra fotos...  
  
Saga:_ POSSO DAR UM SORRISÃO ^______________^????  
  
Deba:_Faça-o como quiser, mas.... IHRRÁ!! *joga os dois lá dentro e aperta um botão, q sai uma luz enorme. A porta se abre e ñ tem mais nada na cabine O.o..*  
  
Deba:_Sabia q devia ter usado ratos como cobaia o.o .... E quem se importa XD? Voltando pro túnel temposo..... -O.õ?  
  
Marin:_Bom, deixa a Shina pra lá... Sei q ñ devo abandoná-la, mas eu to com uma fome.....  
  
Shun:_Ê MARIN, SEMPRE FAMINTA XD...  
  
Marin:_O q vc disse ¬¬"...???*olhos faiscantes* PAGUE 1.000 ABDOMINAIS AGORA O.Ó!!!!!!!  
  
Shun:_BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;________;!! IIIIKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Ikki:_Ki é??? u.ú....  
  
Shun:_Ela brigou comigo ;_____;  
  
Ikki:_E daí???  
  
Shun:_¬¬... bestão...  
  
Marin:_Vamos Shun u.ú....  
  
E o Shun faz o q a Marin mandou..  
  
June:_Hey.....u.ú....  
  
Marin:_O q????  
  
June:_o.o  
  
Marin:_Ki foi??? O.o  
  
June:_P-posso acompanhar o Shun????^_^  
  
Todos:_¬¬...  
  
Marin:_Pode^^ Isso é q é amor....  
  
Shun:_O.o???????  
  
Marin:_¬¬... vamos!!!! Continuem!!!!!!!!  
  
June:_Sim senhora!!! *bate continência*  
  
Seiya:_To me sentindo estranho...  
  
Ikki:_Eu tb...  
  
Hyoga:_Idem...  
  
Shun:_Parece que estamos sendo sugados por um aspirador de pó gigante O.o!!  
  
Shiryu:_Bobo ¬¬...  
  
June:_MAS Ñ É Q ELE TEM RAZÃO XD?  
  
E todos oram sugados por aquele....aquele...vixi Maria... Foram sugados por um hiper aspirador de gente XP!!!  
  
Continua...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da Autora June: Não, essa de youkai centopéia foi ridículo... eu e minha  
  
imaginação XD.... Tb, eu e a Marin como autoras, podemos colocar cada coisa  
  
^^"... Eu quero um aspiurador de pó gigantee!!!!!! pra sugar minha irmã  
  
XDDDDDDDD 


	4. Saori desaparece tristeza ou alegria? Oo

Obs da Autora Marin: Oi genteeee^^ td bom??? Espero que sim.. eu vi os comentarios... deixem mais!! É de grátis XDDD.... esse cap tah mais doido que o outro, espero que gostem^^  
  
Bjs!!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Saori:_Hey... onde a gente tah??????????????? O.o............  
  
Seiya:_Sei lá.........o.o  
  
Saori:_Q????  
  
Seiya:_Sei lá O.o........  
  
Saori:_ãdã.....  
  
June:_Que?????O.o  
  
Seiya:_Ser lá O.o...  
  
Saori:_Arrrrrrrrrrggghhhhh  
  
June:_Que????  
  
Seiya:_Sei lá O.o.....  
  
Saori:_FIQUEM QUIETOS U.Ú.........  
  
Eles chegam num lugar muito estranho.....O.o...... E CAEM NUM CAMPO DE BATALHAS!!!!! Meleca, em cima de um monte de esterco 0.0!!  
  
Ikki:_MALDIÇÃOOOOO.........  
  
Mu:_*cochichando no ouvido do Aiolia* Pq ele cisma em dizer isso ¬¬?  
  
Aiolia:_Overdose de pancadas, meu caro XD...  
  
Mu:_E eu que pensava que era por causa de excesso de colesterol...  
  
Aiolia:_Q idéia, Mu ¬¬!! O cara é muito novo pra isso, não acha?  
  
Mu:_Tudo é possível XD  
  
Shun:_ECA!!! Eu ñ mereço tal destino T-T...  
  
June:_BUAAAAAAAAAAA ;__________;!!!!! TO MAIS SUJA Q OS PENSAMENTOS DO IKKI!!! ;__________;  
  
Ikki:_¬¬"....  
  
Shiryu:_Ai x_x meu cabelooooooooo!!  
  
June:_Quem liga pro seu cabelo¬¬.....  
  
Shiryu:_Eu O.o....  
  
June:_Ah é....O.o....  
  
Saori:_DÃ ¬¬!!!  
  
Marin:_Vocês todos são uns pirados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enquanto isso, naquele lugar, onde está a cabine...de repente aparece Shina..!!!! O.O....  
  
Shina:_Ai¬¬... aquele lobo fedido me paga¬¬... Hey... O.o... essa é a cabine!! E ela tem fotos de homens!!! O.O Shina sai correndo e entra na cabine(Q BURRA¬¬), e acaba apertando o botão vermelho.....ahn????O.o... o q esse botão faz??? O.o....  
  
Mu:_Você num sabe?¬¬  
  
Marin:_Não, né¬¬... por isso to perguntando....  
  
Mu:_Bom.... eu vo explicar..... o botão vermelho, faz....  
  
Marin:_Faz....  
  
Mu:_Faz vc aparecer em outra época, totalmente diferente da sua!!  
  
Marin:_O.o... E quem inventou essa geringonça???  
  
Mu:_Sei lá O.O"!!!  
  
Marin:_Então como vc sabe o q ele faz ¬¬?  
  
Mu:_Coisas do destino, minha cara XD!! o.o"  
  
Marin:_Sei ¬¬... Mas... q época é essa o.o??  
  
Aiolia:_De acordo com meus conhecimentos.... *folheando uma enciclopédia*....Estamos na era de Joana D'arc, em mil oitossentos e bolinhas... Tipo.. Um pouco depois da era medieval...  
  
Shun:_Então é por isso que tem um monte de Aioros por aqui?  
  
Aiolia:_Não são Aioros, são cavalos de guerra o.ó  
  
Shun:_E o q eu disse ¬¬?  
  
Aiolia:_Q são um monte de Aioros u.ú..  
  
Shun:_E vc me corrigiu dizendo q são cavalos de guerra... Bão vai dar na mesma? Aioros = Cavalo  
  
Aiolia:_Sagitário ñ é um cavalo u.u..  
  
Seiya:_Tem razão, é uma égua XD  
  
Shun:_Mas q burro, esculachando o próprio sígno.. Não. Sagitário é um centauro ^^!!  
  
De repente aparecem Kanon, Saga e Shina montados em Aioros, quer dizer, cavalos XD  
  
Todos:_O.O...  
  
Shina:_Hey.....o q eu to fazendo aqui?????????? O.o...  
  
Kanon:_Saga, há algo muito estranho ocorrendo por aqui...  
  
Saga:_Relax Kanon, tenta curtir a vida, ela é tão maravilhosa^___________________________________________________^  
  
Shina:_Saga....u.u.....eu nunca tinha percebido, mas você é lindo O.o.....  
  
Saga:_Eu sei^_^  
  
Seiya:_Hey... seu convencido!!! Ela é minha U.Ú.....  
  
Saori:_O que?????? O.Ó........  
  
Shina:_Seiya o.o......  
  
Seiya:_Não Saori, eu posso explicar, eu te amo e....x_x  
  
No mesmo momento, Saori e Shina dão uma bofetada que faz Seiya aprender a falar com...............cavalos O.o???????????????  
  
Saga:_Não briguem por esse feioso, meninas^^ vocês têm o Saga!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Shina:_É *__________*... O Saga *__________*  
  
Saori:_Prefiro o Seiya u.U!  
  
Todos:_o.o"""??  
  
June:_Só uma anta pra preferir o Seiya ao Saga ¬¬...  
  
Saori:_NÃO DIGA ISSO DE ATENA!!! Caso ñ saiba, gosto é que nem cu: cada um tem o seu ¬¬.....  
  
Marin:_Bem direta, né ¬¬?  
  
June:_ *_______________*..........  
  
Shun:_Que foi O.o?? Que é q vc ta me olhando assim??? *vermelho*  
  
June:_ *__________________*  
  
Shun:_Ta me assustando x_x!! Tudo bem... Pode vir me abraçar, minha querida u_U!! *abre os braços*  
  
June:_Ahhhhhhhhhhh*___________*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pula por cima do Shun e vai correndo ao encontro de um homem à cavalo, com uma capa branca, um chapéu q fazia uma sombra em seu rosto, mas seus longos cabelos cacheados e azuis eram bem visíveis*  
  
June:_MILLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *________________*  
  
Milo:_Hn? Uma amazona! Onde estou O.o?  
  
Shun:_ *abalado* Que tá pegando o.O?  
  
June:_Ah Milo *_________*..... Te reconheci de longe^^!!!!  
  
Shun:_Também, com esse cabelo¬¬.......  
  
Milo_Vc ñ tem nada a ver com meu cabelo, morô?  
  
June:_É, deixa o cabelo dele em paz, Shun u.ú.....  
  
Todos:_O.O...  
  
Marin:_Ah... quer saber d uma coisa????? Eu vou dar o fora desse hospicio!!  
  
Seiya:_MARIN, CUIDADOOOOOO O.O  
  
Marin:_Ahn??? Q???? U.u........AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X_x De repente, Marin começa...a......O.o..........voar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X_X(q fic mais doida!! 0.0)  
  
June:_Marin O.o... me ensina esse poder????*gritando*  
  
Shun:_Ai.... vai estourar os meus timpanos u.ú...  
  
June:_¬¬  
  
Milo:_Num meche com ela u.ú....  
  
E começa o maior quebra pau(não vão pensar besteira¬¬)lá em baixo enquanto....Marin é pega por uma alma bondosa que se chama.....SHAKA!!!!!!!(ãdã...)  
  
Marin:_*nos braços d Shaka* Hey... então foi você??? U.Ú....  
  
Shaka:_Marin... eu sempre quis t dizer isso... é q eu......eu.......eu......  
  
Marin:_Você..... você......você......o.o  
  
Shaka:_Eu te.......eu te......eu te........  
  
Marin:_Você me......vc me.....vc me.....¬¬.....  
  
Shaka:_É....q.... eu há mt tempo venho observando você......e eu quero dz q TE A.....  
  
Afrodite:_SHAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!^___________^ *pula nas costas do Shaka*  
  
Shaka:_AI!!! SAI DAÍ, SEU INÚTIL!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_A questão agora é u.ú...: COMO VC CONSEGUIU CHEGAR AQUI EM CIMA ¬¬?  
  
Afrodite:_Pulei de para quedas do avião do Santos Dumond ^^  
  
Shaka:_Quem fez o 1º avião foi esse Santos aí ¬¬?  
  
Marin:_E eu sei lá!  
  
Afrodite:_Shaka querido.... ME BEIJA ^_____^???  
  
Shaka:_Que ô.O????? AI, CRUZ CREDO X_x!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Shaka para de se chacoalhar!! DESSE JEITO EU VOU CAIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR.......... *cai do colo dele*  
  
Shaka:_MARIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_AAAAHHHH!!!!!! AN O.O?? Aina to viva O.o???? *cai no colo de alguém*  
  
June:_Grande Aiolia, salvou a Marin^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Aiolia...*vermelha*  
  
Aiolia:_Marin.....  
  
Shaka:_AFRODITE!!! SEU IDIOTA!!! INÚTTL... VIGARISTA... FILHO DA .....  
  
Afrodite:_Tb te amo¬¬.....  
  
June:_Miloooooo^^ posso sentar no cavalo com vc??????^^  
  
Shun:_Não¬¬...  
  
June:_E desde quando você se chama Milo???  
  
Shun:_Desde que o Seiya aprendeu a cantar o hino nacional...  
  
June:_Mas ele sabe???? O.o....  
  
Shun:_Acho q sabe...olha só...  
  
E o Seiya tava q nem um idiota cantando o hino nacional com a mão no coração XD....  
  
Seiya: _HONRA AO MÉRITO!!!!!  
  
Shun: _¬¬...Mas se o Seiya aprendeu o Hino.. eu mudo meu nome pra Milo!  
  
Shaka: _E eu pra Gretchen Júnior¬¬  
  
Marin: _Faz isso ñ, Shakinha o.ò...  
  
Shaka: _Tá ^^.. Então... Que tal... Concustino Zebedeu Sanguessuga ^^?  
  
Marin: _U-un.. Não O.o..?  
  
Shaka: _Simplício Simplório da Simplicidade Simplesmente Simples ?????  
  
Marin: _Tb ñ o.o"...  
  
Hyoga: _Shaka, pq ñ muda para Difícil Difisório da Dificuldade Dificuldademente Difícil?  
  
Shaka: _Pq ñ sou vc ¬¬!  
  
Kamus: _RAIOH SILVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura: _OWAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hyoga: _Mestre!!!!!!!! *____________*  
  
Kamus e Shura aparecem montados nuns cavalos pretos, e, assim como Milo, usando uma capa e um chapéu da época.  
  
Shaka: _Que é isso, Hyoga, ta praticamente babando aí ¬¬!  
  
Hyoga: _É q eu sinto uma grande admiração pelo meu mestre ^^!  
  
Mu: _Sei ñ dessa sua "admiração ¬__¬.....  
  
Kamus:_Hey.... o que está acontecendo aqui????  
  
Hyoga:_Não sei..*_____*  
  
Kamus:_Shun.......dá pra você me explicar???  
  
Marin:_Claro..... o que aconteceu, foi que...  
  
Kamus:_Marin, eu falei com o Shun...desde quando você é o Shun....???  
  
Marin:_Desde quando o Seiya aprendeu o hino nacional, o Shun mudou o nome pra Milo, O Milo mudou o nome pra Marin, o Shaka mudou o nome pra June, a June mudou o nome pra Aioria, o Aioria mudou o nome pra Shiryu..e o resto eu não sei XD..  
  
Saga:_Ahn????? O.o.....  
  
Kanon:_Hey...a Athena foi raptada!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Aioria:_A Athena Saori, ou outra pessoa¬¬...  
  
Kanon:_Não.... a verdadeira Athena....  
  
Shura:_Peraí q eu to confuso pacas o.o.... Kanon, quem foi raptado?  
  
Shiryu:_Eu sei lá O.o!!  
  
Shura:_Eu disse KANON ¬¬  
  
Shiryu:_Mas meu nome é KANON, Saga ¬¬!  
  
Saga:_Q tem eu O.o?  
  
Shun:_NÃO, ele é o SAGA! *aponta pro Shura*  
  
Shura:_Eu sou o Saga O.o?  
  
Shun:_Não, minha vó ¬¬!  
  
Shura:_Eu sou sua avó O.o?  
  
Shun:_É!!  
  
Shura:_Netinho, quanto temp...^_____________________^.... Peraí, eu ñ tenho netos ¬¬!!!  
  
Shun:_DÃ....¬¬  
  
Marin:_Vamos, Marin e resto...temos que resgatar Athena....ou seja lá quem for....u.u...  
  
Milo:_Tah bom, Shun^^...  
  
Shaka:_ Mas peraí....  
  
Shun:_Que foi, June??XD...  
  
Shaka:_Se eu sou a June, eu tenho q correr atras do Shun, né???  
  
Marin:_O.O.....seu aproveitador¬¬....  
  
Shaka:_Shunzinhooooooooo ^^*abraçando a Marin*  
  
Marin:_Ki é, June...??? U.U...  
  
Aioria:_Hey..... u.ú...AAAAAHHHHHHH......CHEGA DESSA PUT*RIA!!U.Ú....  
  
Todos:_Tah bom, vai....u.ù  
  
Marin:_Shaka.....  
  
Shaka:_Q foi???^_______^  
  
Marin:_Dá pra vc me soltar????¬¬  
  
Shaka:_Não^________^  
  
Kamus: _Olhem ela lá lá!! *vira o cavalo com as rédeas*  
  
June: _KAMUUUUUUSSSSSSSS *_________*!! ADORO quando manejam os cavalos desse jeito *______*!!  
  
Kamus:_ u_U  
  
Milo: _Já avistei-a!!!  
  
June: _MILOOOOOOO *_________*!!!!! Que jeito mais lindo de falar *__________*!!!!  
  
Milo:_ u_U  
  
Shun:_CORTA ¬¬!!!!! Isso ñ tá no roteiro!!  
  
Shaka:_Q roteiro??? *abraçando a Marin*  
  
Shun:_Nada, é só pra eles pararem de tentar conquistar minha namorada u.ú  
  
Milo:_Qualé a tua, brother?  
  
Ikki:_Dá pra pararem ¬¬?  
  
Seiya:_VAMOS LOGO!!!!!! *sai correndo em direção à um cara mascarado levando a Saori em um cavalo*  
  
Shaka:_Certo!! *tb sai correndo... COM A MARIN NO COLO XD*  
  
June:_Beleza! *pula no cavalo com o Milo*  
  
Milo:_IRRÁ!! Vamo lá, camaradagem ^^!!!!! *bate as rédeas, fazendo o cavalo correr*  
  
Hyoga:_Olha, parece um ataque às guerras ^^!!! *pula no cavalo com o...Kamus???? O.o*  
  
Kamus:_De acordo com os meus conhecimentos, aparenta-se mais com um ataque às guerras civis da época do século XII antes de Cristo e u.U...  
  
Aldebaran:_CALA A BOCA E VAMO LOGO!! *puxa o cavalo do Kamus*  
  
Aiolia:_Dondékié q vc surgiu O.o?  
  
Aldebaran:_Não interessa!!! TEMOS QUE SALVAR ATHENA!! U.Ú...  
  
Afrodite:_Ai...num grita¬¬....  
  
Shaka:_*abraçando a Marin*É!! Num grita^^  
  
Aiolia:_Shaka, solta ela u.ú......  
  
Shaka:_Não^____^  
  
Aiolia:_SOLTA ELA AGORA!! O.Ó.....  
  
Shaka:_Hum......o.o........NÃO^__________^....  
  
Marin:_Me solta Shakinha^______^  
  
Shaka:_Só se vc me der um beijo u.ù....  
  
Aiolia:_Nem pense nisso u.ú....  
  
June:_Parem de brigar ae¬¬...  
  
Saga:_Kanon.........pra onde é q levaram a Saori......?  
  
Mu:_PAAARRRRREEEEEEMMMMM O.O!!  
  
E todos param.  
  
Mu:_Pra não ficar essa bagunça, alguns vão ter q voltar....eu vou pq eu tenho que consertar essa maquina.....mas alguns vão ter que ficar pra resgatar a Athena.....quem vai???  
  
Marin:_Eu acho melhor eu, e a June ficarmos pra tomar conta desses irresponsaveis¬¬...  
  
Shaka:_Se a Marin vai ficar eu tb fico^^*ainda abraçando a Marin XD*  
  
Aiolia:_E eu tb fico.... SOLTA ELA U.Ú........  
  
Marin:_Mas Mu.....como vc vai voltar??  
  
Mu:_Eu fiz esse botãozinho de emergência*mostra um relogio com um botão vermelho (dã¬¬)*..mas ele só vale uma viagem, e ainda temos que resgatar a Saori....  
  
Marin:_Ah.....Shaka... me solta T-T....  
  
Shaka:_Não.....^_^  
  
Aiolia:_Ah é???? VOCÊ VAI VER O.Ó...  
  
Continua......  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da Autora June: Por acaso existiam ataque às guerras civis da época do  
  
século XII antes de Cristo o.õ? Por mim Athena q se dane ¬¬! 


	5. O triste velório!

*Marin e June pulando de alegria* EBBBBBAAAAAA^^ TEM GENTE QUE LÊ A NOSSA FIC, JUNE!!^^ Eeeeeeeeeeeee^^ *Marin volta ao normal* XD.. esse capítulo é um pouco triste.. devido à morte do..... ah.... LEIAM!!!!!!! XD... Espero que gostem......  
  
Bjs!! _______________________________________________________________  
  
E começa o maior quebra-pau entre o Shaka e o Aiolia, q nem no Tom e Jerry: só se vê uma fumaça e dentro delas pernas, socos e chutes pra todos lados XD  
  
Aiolia:_Tome issso, e mais isso!!!  
  
Shaka:_Segura essa, ô da Juba!!!  
  
Aiolia:_Engole essa!!  
  
TÓIM! PLÁ! PUFT! VCRASH! COM! BUM!! BAN!!! TRUSH!!!  
  
Shun:_0.0... Uh...  
  
June:_Não briguem o.ò..!!  
  
Shiryu:_Se matem ¬¬!!!  
  
Marin:_Tão brigando por mim???? *vermelha*  
  
Shiryu:_Se eu pudesse, entrava aí no meio...  
  
Seiya:_Ninguém tá te impedindo ¬¬!  
  
Shiryu:_Tem razão!!! GERÔNIMOOOOOOOO...........*pula lá bno meio da fumaça*  
  
June:_Menos um u.ù... *risca algo em um bloco de notas*  
  
Milo:_Q c ta fazendo O.o???  
  
June:_Excluíndo mais um da lista dos únicos HOMENS desse lugar u.ù... Lá se vai o ante-antepenultimo ¬¬!  
  
Aldebaran:_Quem é o antepenultimo o.õ?  
  
June:_O Milo^^  
  
Milo:_u_U  
  
Aldebaran:_E o penultimo ¬¬?  
  
June:_O Kamus ^^  
  
Kamus:_u_U  
  
Aldebaran:_E o último o.ò?  
  
June:_MEU SHUUUUUUNNNNN *________________*!!! *abraça o shun*  
  
Shun:_0.0*esmagado*  
  
Aledabran:_E euuu??????  
  
June:_ Ta nos "exluídos e renegados" XD  
  
Aldebaran:_¬¬..  
  
Seiya:_Huahauhauhauahuahua XD...  
  
Mu:_Vamo pará com essa put*ria ae... senão eu levo a Marin comigo^.~..  
  
Marin:_¬¬...  
  
E assim, Shiryu, Shaka e Aiolia param de brigar...  
  
Mu:_ E então??? Quem vai e quem fica???  
  
Seiya:_Eu fico, pq eu tenho q salvar a minha amada Saori *________*  
  
Shina:_ O QUE???????¬¬...  
  
Seiya:_Shininha, eu posso explicar, eu te amo e.......0.0.........X_________________X  
  
Seiya mau termina de falar, e Shina dá-lhe um soco na cara!!!! XD.... Bem feito!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shina:_ Se o Seiya fica, eu vou....u.ú....  
  
Mu:_Ok.. A Shina vai....quem mais??  
  
Shun:_Se a June fica, eu fico^^  
  
June:_-^^-*corada*  
  
Milo:_Eu também...  
  
Shura:_Eu, o Deba e o Afrodite vamos para ajudar a arrumar a maquina....  
  
Mu:_Mas o Afrodite num ajuda nada o.ò  
  
Shura:_*sussurrando no ouvido de Mu* Mas a gente pode usar ele como cobaia^.~...  
  
Afrô:_Hey... eu ouvi isso¬¬...  
  
Kanon:_Eu e o Saga vamos, pq a gente esqueceu o bolo no forno...o.o...  
  
Saga:_Tomara que não tenha queimado O.O...  
  
Mu:_E vcs, Ikki, Shiryu, Aiolia, Shaka, Kamus e Hyoga?????  
  
Kamus:_Periodicamente eu diria que iria ajudar os catitos juvenes.. Mas ajudar-lhes-ei  
  
mais tarde, porquê teoricamente U.u...  
  
Seiya:_Vc fica ou vai ¬¬???  
  
Kamus:_É o q eu to tentando dizer ¬¬!  
  
Seiya:_Mas fala na minha língua, hômi .  
  
Hyoga:_Eu entendi tudinho *_______*!! Adoro quando ele fala assim -^^-!!  
  
Seiya:_Então aperta a tecla SAP aí, Hyoga ¬¬'...  
  
Hyoga:_o.õ?  
  
Seiya:_Traduza .""""  
  
Hyoga:_AH! Claro ^^!! Ele disse: "Agora eu até ajudaria os garotos... Mas só vou mais tarde pq..." daí vc ñ deixou ele terminar u.ú  
  
Seiya:_Termine XD!  
  
Kamus:_Lembrar-te-ei que eu não sei como a Juvene Amazona Ruivizionária, Shina, compareceu dentre nossa comunidade sendo que é o qual motivo de ela ter sumido foi por a reles explicação que vc expulsou-a de seu território amante no peito, e em outra dimensão a qual citada encontrava-se.  
  
Seiya:_O.o""  
  
Hyoga:_Basicaamente, ele disse q qd vc deu um fora nela, ela ficou em outra dimensão e ñ sabe como ela veio parar aqui XD  
  
Seiya:_Ah o.o'... Mas vc fica ou ñ?  
  
Kamus:_Basicamente diria-lhe que sim, mas..  
  
Seiya:_Sem MAS, é sim ou ñ o.ó  
  
Kamus:_Sim...o.o'  
  
Hyoga:_Se o mestre fica, eu fico!!-^_^-  
  
Mu:_Ok...e o resto??  
  
Ikki:_Eu vou....num aguento mais ficar com esse bando de malucos U.Ú....  
  
Todos:_O.O''  
  
Ikki:_Ki é???¬¬...  
  
Aiolia:_Bom...se a Marin ficar, eu fico^^  
  
Shaka:_Digo o mesmo...  
  
Shiryu:_Se a Marin QUISER...eu fico...  
  
Mu:_O.O....e então, Marin....?  
  
Marin:_Eu............  
  
Shiryu:_Se não quiser que eu fique, tudo bem....*sai andando*  
  
Marin:_Não Shiryu, espera!!  
  
Shiryu:_*pensando: Hahahaha, essa "cantada" de cachorrinho sem dono sempre funciona*  
  
Marin:_Você esqueceu q vcs vão embora com o Mu, tem q ficar perto dele!  
  
Shiryu:_*tomba*XD  
  
Marin:_Mas.... pq vc num aproveita e fica?????  
  
Shiryu:_Pra q??  
  
Marin:_Pra salvar a Athena, oras o.ó! O q mais seria u.ú?  
  
Shiryu:_¬¬  
  
Shaka:_Hihihi ^/////^ *abarçando a Marin*  
  
Milo:_Mas é um tarado mesmo u.ú...  
  
Shaka:_Tarado nada, esperto, isso sim ^_^!!  
  
Marin:_Quer me soltar?  
  
Shaka:_Não ^^!!!  
  
Shiryu:_Desisto!! Tá, eu fico, mas é pra ser guarda-costas u.ú  
  
Shaka:_De quem ?  
  
Shiryu:_Do Hyoga ¬¬!  
  
Hyoga:_O.o"??? Eu hein ¬¬... Meu mestre é meu guarda-costas -^_^-  
  
Kamus:_Hyoga, não cutuca urso com vara-curta u.ú...  
  
Hyoga:_Quem disse q eu transei com a minha sogra o.ó?  
  
Todos:_o.o...  
  
Hyoga:_Er,... No bom sentido, pq vara curta tem o Seiya XD  
  
Seiya:_Por acaso vc já viu u.ú?  
  
Hyoga:_Eu não, mas a Saori ja deve ter visto!! O.O...  
  
Seiya:_Pq vc num vai perguntar pra ela??? ¬¬..  
  
Hyoga:_Pq ela sumiu¬¬...  
  
Seiya:_Ah é......u.u......EEEIIII!! O QUE A GENTE TA FAZENDO AQUI???? u.ú....temos que salvar a Saori..  
  
Mu:_Seiya¬¬...a gente tah vendo quem vai e quem fica¬¬...  
  
Seiya:_Mas vamos logo, a Saori deve estar em perigo!!!  
  
Shina:_¬¬....  
  
Saga:_É!! Vamos logo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Senão o bolo vai queimar!!! ;______________;  
  
Mu:_Então os que ficam são: June, Marin, Shun, Milo, Kamus, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka e Aiolia??  
  
Seiya:_Você esqueceu da Saori XD  
  
Mu:_Mas ela não está aqui!!  
  
Seiya:_Mas logo ela vai estar com a gente!!  
  
Mu:_ Ok!! u.ú...os que vão ficar são: June, Marin, Shun, Milo, Kamus, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka, Aiolia e Athena..  
  
Seiya:_Não é Athena¬¬ é Saori!!!!!  
  
Mu:_U.Ú.........OK!!!!!!! Os que vão ficar são: June, Marin, Shun, Milo, Kamus, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shaka, Aiolia e Saori!!  
  
Seiya:_Mas...  
  
Mu:_FECHA ESSA MATRACA, PORR*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U.Ú........  
  
Seiya:_Só quero dizer q eu tb vou ficar, hômi .!!!!!  
  
Mu:_Pq ñ disse antes o.ó?  
  
Seiya:_Ora, pq vc ñ deixou ¬¬!  
  
Mu:_Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, sacou?  
  
Seiya:_¬¬.. Mu, vc é "insup" .!!  
  
Aldebaran:_É TPM XD!!  
  
Mu:_Cale-se, vc ñ tem nada a ver com a minha vida .!!!  
  
Shaka:_Ta... *é melhor q vc vá, pq ja ta me irritando ¬¬*  
  
Mu:_Preparem-se!!! Segurem-se todos em mim!!!  
  
Os q vão se seguram e o Mu aperta o botão, fazendo sair uma luz cegante, deixando os olhos dos que ficam, ardendo ~.~  
  
June:_Eu to cega! Eu to cega! Eu to ceeeeegaaaaa!!!!!!!! *com olhos fechados e andando q nem uma múmia*  
  
Milo:_Eu to cego! Eu to cego! Eu to ceeeeegoooo!!!!!! *tb como uma múmia*  
  
Kamus:_Sagou-me um indivídui fútil! FÚTIL!!!!!!!!! levianooooo!!!!!!!! *outra múmia?O.o*  
  
Hyoga:_É!!! ISSO AÍ, EU TB!!!! *múmia cisne XD*  
  
Shiryu:_Tb to cego .! *da-lhe dragão-zóio-furado XXXXXDDDDD*  
  
Seiya:_Vc ja ta acostumado ¬¬ *múmia pegasus XD*  
  
Shaka:_Eu tava de zóio fechado, nem me cegou XD  
  
Aiolia:_Espertinho u.ú *múmia q ruge XXXDD*  
  
Marin:_Já experimentaram abrir os olhos???¬¬.....  
  
Todos:_Não....^^"'"""...  
  
Quando eles abrem os olhos, um cai em cima do outro XD  
  
Kamus:_Hey...quem tah com a mão na minha b...  
  
Hyoga:_Desculpa mestre XD...  
  
Kamus:_XD...  
  
Marin:_Quem me deu um beijo?¬¬..  
  
Milo:_Ih...foi mau....era pra ser na June...  
  
Shun:_¬¬...  
  
Aiolia:_Sai de cima de mim, Shaka!! O.Ó....  
  
Shaka:_Ai....foi mau XD...*corre pra abraçar a Marin*  
  
Aiolia:_Ahh..desta vez você não consegue!!!! *sai correndo também*  
  
E assim, os dois vão correndo pra abraçar a coitada da Marin, quando Shiryu puxa ela, fazendo Aiolia e Shaka se abraçarem  
  
Aiolia:_EI!! QUER ME LARGAR??  
  
Shaka:_Vc q tem q me largar!!  
  
Aiolia:_Ah é? pois ñ te largo!!!!!  
  
e mais uma vez esses dois começam uma pancadaria¬¬ é bom providenciar talas imediatamente ~.~  
  
June:_Cruzes, isso até parece briga de galo ¬¬!!  
  
Marin:_Parem... Er... meninos! Stop!!!!!  
  
Pa! Pum! Crash! Tóim! blém! Puft! Soc!  
  
Marin:_Parem! Er...... SENTA!!!!!!!!!  
  
POOOOFFFFFTTTT!!!!!! OS dois caem de cara no chão XD  
  
Marin:_O.o... O q eu fiz, exatamente XD?  
  
Shiryu:_Excesso de Inu Yasha ¬¬...  
  
Marin:_o.õ?  
  
Shiryu:_Vamos parar de enrolar?  
  
Marin_Cuma XD????  
  
Shiryu:_Assim..... *da um beijão na Marin*  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_O.O"""....... *com o queixo no chão*  
  
Marin:_*mete o tapão na cara do Shiryu* SEU TARADO U.Ú....  
  
Shiryu:_Ai...0.0''  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_É ISSO AÍ MARIN!!  
  
Marin:_E vocês, se não pararem com essa merd@ dessa briga, vão apanhar tb.... u.ú  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_Sim, senhora..  
  
Marin:_Hum.....u.ú...*se sentindo a poderosa*  
  
June:_Er... Marin.....  
  
Marin:_ Ki é?¬¬...  
  
June:_Vc tah indo pra direção errada XD..  
  
Marin:_XD....  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
Mu:_Acho que chegamos..  
  
Saga:_Kanon!! Rápido!! Vamos ver o bolo XD  
  
Kanon:_Estou indo, irmãozinho, estou indo!!!!! XD.... *aos atropelos, amarrando um avental no pescoço*  
  
Saga:_Vejamos!!!!! *abre um forno (vai saber como ele teleporta fornos XD... Talvez tenha o teleportado pra ñ queimar, mas...) e sai uma fumaça negra e feia de lá*  
  
Kanon:_AAAHH!!! O BOLO MORREU ;_______;!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga:_Bolinho ;______;!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanon:_Sga... Me dá um pedaço de LATA e uma FACA...  
  
Saga:_Tó...O.O...  
  
Kanon:_T.T... *ele começa a escrever algo na plaqueta de lata*  
  
Saga:_Q c escreveu aí o.o?  
  
Kanon:_"Aqui jás o bolo de brigadeiro crocante de Saga e Kanon... Desacnse em paz" ;________;!  
  
Saga:_BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;___________;  
  
Kanon:_TADINHOOOOO T______________T!!!!!!!!  
  
Mu:_¬¬.....  
  
Ikki:_Quer saber de uma coisa??? Eu vou embora....u.ú  
  
Ikki vai andando até q pisa em uma coisa gosmenta...eeeccccaaaaa.......... PERAÍ O.O... num é o que vcs estão pensando XD... o Ikki pisou no pobre bolinho q morreu e que agora está todo despedaçado ;______;  
  
Ikki:_MALDIÇÃÃÃOOOOO U.Ú!!!  
  
Saga:_NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!! T-T....ESSE DESNATURADO DO IKKI, DESTRUIU O CADAVER DO BOLINHO!!! ;____;  
  
Kanon:_BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;___________;  
  
Shura:_Vcs não iam comer o bolo???¬¬  
  
Saga:_Acho q sim O.o  
  
Shura:_Ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito!¬¬...........QUE DESTINO CRUEL!!!!!!!! T-T  
  
Shura se ajoelha, em frente ao coitado do bolo, ao lado de Saga e Kanon, e começa a chorar...  
  
Mu:_¬¬....  
  
Aldebaran:_Hmmmm, q cheiro bom!!! É bolo ^_____^!!!!! *vem correndo com seus 130 Kg (é verdade!!!) e PLOFT!!! Pisa no bolo q o Ikki já tinha pisado!!!!*  
  
Kanon:_AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! ASSASSINO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran:_Que? O.O  
  
Saga:_O bolo já estava em estado pior q de U.T.I., agora vem vc e tortura o cadavér ;_____;!!!!!!! COMO VOCÊ É MAAAAALLLL!!!!!!!  
  
Shura:_Bolinho ;______;!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran:_BOLO?????? CADE O BOLO????????  
  
Shura:_MONSTRO!!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran:_O bolo era um monstro O.o"?  
  
Shura:_MALVADO ;_________;!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran:_O Monstro era um bolo malvado O.O?  
  
Kanon:_Impiedoso T.T!  
  
Aldebaran:_O Monstro Impiedoso e malvado era um bolo o.õ?  
  
Mu:_CHEGAAAAAAA .  
  
Aldebaran:_SAQUEI! Tinha um cara malvado, cruel e impiedoso que foi um monstro matando o bolo!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga:_E esse é você T.T!  
  
Aldebaran:_Eu sou o bolo o.õ?  
  
Mu:_Haja paciência u.ú... Tinha q ser brasileiro ¬¬"...  
  
Kanon:_Não.....você e o Ikki são os kras malvados, crueis e impiedosos que foram uns monstros matando o Tchutchuco..  
  
Aldebaran:_Quem é o Tchutchuco??? O.o  
  
Kanon:_O bolo, gostaram do nome q eu dei pra ele???^^  
  
Mu:_Mas a June num chamava o Shun de Tchutchuco???? O.o  
  
Kanon:_Não...ela chama ele de Xuxuco XD...  
  
Saga:_Enfim....nós temos que providenciar um caixão pro Tchutchuco....  
  
Aldebaran:_Serve uma lata de lixo??? ^^'  
  
Kanon e Saga:_SEU INSENSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEEELLLLL ;________________;  
  
Afrodite:_Ei meninos...eu posso ser o familiar que chora bastante no funeral???^.~  
  
Saga;_Claro^_____^  
  
Afrodite:_BBBBUUUUAAAAAAA!! ELE ERA TÃO GENTIL...*com um lenço na mão, correndo pra abraçar o Kanon XD* Eu preciso que alguém me consoleee ;___________;  
  
Kanon:_Seu tarado¬¬...agora eu sei pq vc se interessou nessa história¬¬...  
  
Afrô:_XD  
  
Ikki:_Que bando de malucos.....u.ú...  
  
Saga e Kanon:_BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA ;_________;!!! TCHUTCHUCOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;____________________;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki:_Cruzes, q choradeira ¬¬'! *tapando os ouvidos*  
  
Deba:_Vcs se parecem até nisso XD ???  
  
Mu:_Idiotas ¬¬....  
  
Afrô:_Ow!! Mais respeito na presença de um defunto!!!  
  
Mu; Ikki; Deba:_o.O"....  
  
Kanon:_Cahan... Hora dos discursos...  
  
Deba:_Q discursos????  
  
Kanon:_Do que ele foi na vida da gente.. Todos vão falar!!!!! EU 1º!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Tchutchuco... Vc foi... Um sol do amanhã... Uma lua do anoitecer... A esperança de dois irmãos poderem comer um bolo de chocolate no café T-T...."  
  
Saga:_"Foi muito gentil, acolhedor, bondoso, generoso.... O fermento fazia seu coração crescer cada vez mais, e assim, queimar no forno" ;____;  
  
Afrô:_"Foi o jeito mais fácil de abraçar o Kanon XD, foi o trequinho mais feio q eu já vi, aparentando-se ser até um filhote de cruz credo ¬¬..." BUAAAAA ;______;  
  
Deba:_"Foi o troço mais nojento que eu pisei...."  
  
Ikki:_"O mais mau feito que eu vi, pisei, chute, destrocei, degolei...." u_ú  
  
Mu:_"E...." ACABOU O DISCURSO!!!!!  
  
Continua........  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da autora June: Tadinho do Tchutchuco!!! O Ikki é mto malvado!!!! ;________; 


	6. Vixi que confusão! Nem sei q titulo dar ...

*Marin chega, muito feliz^^* Oooiiii genteeeee^^ td bom??? Espero que sim.. nossa... um monte de gente tah gostando da fic^^... que bom...^^..... ah... esse capítulo eh muito bom... e engraçado, como os outros.. acho que amanhã eu posto o capítulo 7^^.. aguardem^^..  
  
Bjs.. e boa leitura!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Saga:_Mu, como vc é estraga prazeres ¬¬....  
  
Mu:_Estraga prazeres o KCT!!!¬¬ eu to aqui tentando arrumar essa porcaria, e vcs ficam chorando por um mísero bolo??? É SÓ FAZER OUTRO!! U.Ú.....  
  
Saga:_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE^^ O MU VAI FAZER UM BOLO PRA NÓIS!!^^  
  
Mu:_Peraí, eu não disse i...  
  
Kanon:_Muito obrigado, MU!! Você é o Maior!!  
  
Mu:_u_u  
  
Saga:_O MELHOR!!  
  
Mu:_u_U  
  
Saga:_Vc é o maior e o melhor cozinheiro de todos, sabe, é ruim se sujar todo só pra fazer um bolo, aliás, eu quero o bolo com cobertura de chocolate, tah ok??? E tb pq...blá blá blá  
  
Mu:_Santo Deus, dai-me paciência!! T-T  
  
Ikki:_Mexeu com o touro e agora aguenta as chifrada ¬__¬...  
  
Deba:_Que, ele ñ mexeu comigo ñ, mano O.o!!!  
  
Ikki:_Não me chama de mano ¬¬!!! Como se já ñ bastasse 99 kras me chamando de mano ¬¬!  
  
Mu:_Vc tem 99 irmãos O.o?  
  
Ikki:_Sim, e aí ¬¬?  
  
Mu:_O.o"...  
  
Saga:_MUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! Faz um bolo agora ^___________^?  
  
Mu:_Ta mugindo, rapaz o.o"?  
  
Saga:_Ñ, Mu é seu nome ¬¬?  
  
Mu:_Ih, pe mesmo XD.. Nossa, minha mãe deve ter tido o meu parto num estábulo, ao som das vacas, pra me colocar esse nome T.T  
  
Kanon:_o.o"... Eu quero bolo de brigadeiro!!!!  
  
Saga:_Cobertura de chocolate!!!!!  
  
Afrô:_Nada de passar o dedo na cobertura, rapazes!  
  
Mu:_Pq? Vc ñ quer comer bolo furado?  
  
Afrô:_Não, eu sou germefóbico, tenho medo de germes XDDDD...  
  
Mu:_Quer dizer que você tem medo de vc msm?? XD  
  
Afrô:_O q vc quis dizer com isso?¬¬  
  
Mu:_Nada XD  
  
Kanon:_Vai fz o bolo, tio Mu^^  
  
Mu:_Só vou fz o bolo quando a maquina estiver consertada! U.U  
  
Saga:_Então vamos logo, O.O!!  
  
Enquanto isso, em outra dimensão..  
  
Shaka:_Milady Marin...  
  
Marin:_AAAAAHHHHHHHH *__________* QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Aiolia:_Humpf....u.ú....  
  
Shaka:_^^..que cara é essa Aiolia???  
  
Aiolia:_U.ú....  
  
Shaka:_O gato comeu a sua língua??? O.o  
  
Marin:_^^*abraçando o Shaka*  
  
June:_Não...eu acho q foi o leão msm XD  
  
Shaka:_Hn o.õ?  
  
Marin:_Tb ñ entendi o.o"...  
  
June:_É simples U_u.... Teoricamente, esste catito juvene nomeado de LEO AIOLIA está com uma inquietação causada por suspeita ou receio de perder-te, catita juvene, AQUILA MARIN.  
  
Marin:_Piorou ¬¬"...  
  
Kamus:_AAAHHHH!!!! MAGNIFICO!!!! EXPLENDOROSO!!! QUE LINGUAGEM MAIS COMPLEXA *___________*!!!!!!!! *abraça a June por um lado*  
  
June:_^_~v!!!  
  
Marin:_o.o"  
  
Milo:_Pópará, francesinho, ela é minha o.ó! *abraça a June pelo outro lado*  
  
June:_^^"v!!!  
  
Marin:_o.O"...  
  
Shun:_Ow!!! Tirem as patas sujas da minha garota Ò.ó!!! *abraça a June pela frente*  
  
June:_XD!!!!  
  
Marin:_O.O"  
  
Hyoga:_Mestre -^__________^-!!!!! *abraça o Kamus, fazendo com q a coitada da June e o resto caia XD*  
  
June:_ @________@  
  
O restante que sobrou faz o mesmo, só q com a pobre Marin XD... Ihhh, ó as surubas ¬__¬..... nossa, q mente poluída a minha XD!!  
  
Marin:_Até vc, Seiya @___@?  
  
Seiya:_É q eu to com medo ;______;  
  
Marin:_Medo de que, rapá @____@?  
  
Seiya:_DO BRÓCULES GIGANDE CUSPIDOR DE LAVA FLAMEJANTE E TIRADOR DE CACA DE NARIZ ;__;!! O pior é q o cheiro das axilas dele é protegido pelo fedozorante NHACA PODRE, versão AROMA DE LIXO (ecow..) ;________;  
  
Hyoga:_Esse ñ era o montro do seu armário o.õ?  
  
Seiya:_É!!!!! O q q ele ta fazendo aqui??? O.ó....  
  
De repente, aparece nada mais nada menos, do que Saori!!!  
  
Seiya:_Saoriiiiiiiii!!*correndo pra abraçá-la*  
  
Saori:_Seeeeiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!^^*correndo tb*  
  
Seiya:_Saoriiiiiiiiiii!!^^  
  
Saori:_Seiya!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Seiya:_Saoriiiiiii^^  
  
Saori:_Seiyaaaaaa^^  
  
Marin:_Muda o lado do disco¬¬...  
  
Seiya e Saori:_Q?  
  
Marin:_Q o q??  
  
Aiolia:_Q o q o q?  
  
Shaka:_Q o q o q o q???  
  
June:_Q o q o q o q o q o q?? XD  
  
Shiryu:_Cccchhhhhheeeeeeeeeggggggaaaaaaaaaa ¬¬  
  
Hyoga:_O q?  
  
Kamus:_O q o q?  
  
Shiryu:_O q o q o... ARGH!!! Vcs tão querendo me confundir o.ó!!!  
  
Milo:_Relaxa, dragão, curte a vida XD....  
  
Shiryu:_o.õ?  
  
Milo:_Sente a maresia XD...  
  
June:_Uh, adoro gírias de Surf *______*.... *agarra o Milo*  
  
Shiryu:_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Que foi o.o?  
  
Shiryu:_Estou sendo raptado por um brócules gigante cuspidor de lava flamejante e tirador de caca de nariz q mora no armário deo Seiya 0.0!!! *sendo segurado pelo brócules gigante cuspidor de lava flamejante e tirador de caca de nariz q mora no armário deo Seiya*  
  
Seiya:_WAAIIII ;__;!!!!!! Era isso q eu tava me referindo T-T!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brócules gigante cuspidor de lava flamejante e tirador de caca de nariz q mora no armário deo Seiya:_WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *engole o Shiryu*  
  
Todos:_O.O"....  
  
Brócules gigante patati patatá:_O.O  
  
Todos:_O.O"....  
  
Brócules:_O.O  
  
Todos:_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brócules:_¬¬... *cata o Seiya e engole*  
  
Saori:_Seiya ;______;!!!!  
  
Brócules:_¬¬.... *engole todos de uma vez, sem mastigar XD*  
  
Já no estômago do B.G..C.D.L.F.E.T.D.C.D.N.Q.M.N.A.D.S.... XD  
  
June:_Eeeeecccccooooowwwwwwww .....tah tudo sujo com essa gosma ¬¬... mas ...... o que ser essa gosma??? O.o....  
  
Milo:_Nem te conto.....o.o'...  
  
June:_Nhaaaa....conta sim.... o q é?????????  
  
Marin:_Nem queira saber.....o.o  
  
_:EEEEIIIII!!!! QUEM SÃO VOCÊS??? INIMIGOS????????????? SENTIRÃO A MINHA FURIA!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
E de repente chega um krinha mó estranho, com uma espada tentando atacar os cavaleiros, e as amazonas....  
  
Todos:_O.O...  
  
Voltando ao conserto da maquina.....  
  
Mu:_AAAAAHHHHHH!! EU NUM AGUENTO MAIS.......  
  
De repente, chega Deedee, aquela menina do desenho: "O laboratório de Dexter"..  
  
Mu:_O.O'  
  
Deedee:_*perto da maquina* Aaaaaahhhhhhh....pra q serve esse botão??? O.õ.....  
  
Todos:_O.Õ'''  
  
Deedee:_*aperta o botão* O.O  
  
Todos:_O.O'''  
  
Deedee:_O.O  
  
Todos:_O.O''''''''  
  
Deedee:_Acho que tô indo....O.Õ  
  
Todos:_O.O  
  
Dexter:_Perdoem essa troucha XD...* leva a DeeDee embora e... O LOCAL EXPLODE*  
  
Saga:_TCHUTCHUCOOOOOOO ;___________;  
  
Kanon:_Coitado, teve uma morte trágica e nem conseguimos enterrá-lo por que o local  
  
foi..... DESTROÇADO ;_____;!  
  
Mu:_E A MÁQUINA TAVA LÁ ;_____;!!! Agora eu e o Aiolia temos que fazer outra e.... AIIIII!!!!!!! O AIOLIA TA NO PASSADO ;_____;!!!! Bom, dane-se, agora eu ñ faço mais nada pra ninguém, aprendia a lição, depois de hoje meu nome é senor egoísmo u.ú!  
  
Ikki:_Senhor egoísmo, a explosão queimou suas calças ¬¬!  
  
Sr. Egoís.... Er, Mu:_AIIIEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga:_E o q faremos sem a máquina?  
  
Kanon:_Sem o caixão ;___;!  
  
Deba:_Sem macarrão instantâneo Miojo Lamen q tava em cima da máquina T-T  
  
Mu:_Sem calças .0!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frô:_Mu... Maneira tua cueca samba-canção de coraçãozinho ^^!! Onde comprou -^___^-?  
  
Mu:_Na casa do karalh* ¬¬  
  
Frô:_Nunca ouvi falar, é legal???????? O.õ  
  
Mu:_¬¬  
  
Voltando ao passado...XD....  
  
Kamus:_PARE, SER REPUGNANTE!!!!!  
  
_:O q eh repugnante...?o.õ  
  
June:_De acordo com os meus conhecimentos, enciclopedicos, ser repugnante, é ser feio, horrivel...e então esse ser repugnante assusta esses catitos Juvenes..  
  
Kamus:_Oooooohhhhhh.....nunca fiquei tão perplexo diante de tanta magnificencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos:_O.õ????  
  
Kamus:_Mas.....ser repugnante, de onde vc eh? Qd vc nasceu? Qual seu nome? Onde a gente tah? Qual o nome da tia do pai do irmão do cunhado da sogra do seu vizinho?????  
  
Todos:_AAAAAHHHHH!!!! CALE-SE CALE-SE CALE-SE!!! SENÃO VC NOS DEIXA LOUCOOOOOOSSSSSSSS ...  
  
Kamus:_Ninguém tem paciência comigo.... ú.ù....  
  
Todos:_NÃO!!!!! O.Ó......  
  
June:_Eu tenho u.ù....*vai abraçar o Kamus*  
  
De repente, aparecem milhares de luzes 3d e eles reparam q foram parar em outra época!!  
  
Kamus:_ÓTIMO! Estamos percorrendo milhares de lugares sem o mpinimo de conhecimento moral ou espiritual sobre eles e mmmm mmmmmmmmm mmm u.U....mmm mmm mmmm o.ó?  
  
June:_Nha nha pra vc tb ¬¬ *tapando a boca dele enquanto o abraça*  
  
Marin:_Esse lugar ta parecendo com....  
  
Hyoga:_O sítio do PicaPau Amarelo depois de ser invadido por joaninhas ^________^?  
  
Marin:_Eu ia dizer outra coisa.... Sítio do PicaPau Amarelo depois de ser invadido por imbecís como vc¬¬!!  
  
Hyoga:_Eu sou um imbecil o.õ?  
  
Marin:_Não ^________^, um retardado, tapado e insano o.ó!  
  
Hyoga:_Ah bom ^^!!! Hey o.ó!! Posso até ser retardado e tapado, mas insano ñ o.ó!  
  
Shaka:_Pq ñ?  
  
Hyoga:_Pq insano é o Aiolia ^^!!!  
  
Aiolia:_EI O.Ó!  
  
June:_Ta, ta... Isso ta mais parecendo com a época da 1ª guerra mundial....  
  
Kamus:_De acordo com minhas táticas na sabedoria historial, este é um lugarejo preciptado e localizado a dois mil quilometros acima do tropico de câncer do norte, possibilitando assim uma boa geada e constantemente um u.U... O.O???  
  
June:_Cale tua boca por obséquio, monsieur ^^? *beija o Kamus*  
  
Shun:_O.O??????????????? AIAIAIA ;______;!!!! EU MEREÇO T-T!!!!!!! Cadê a Shina quando eu preciso dela ¬¬?  
  
Shina:_Tô aqui Shun!!^.~  
  
Shun:_Ué, vc nom tinha ido com os outros??? O.õ  
  
Shina:_Sim, mas chegou uma garota estranha lá... e apertou aquele botão vermelho, e como eu ainda estava dentro da maquina, enquanto o lindo Saguinha estava chorando pela morte do Tchutchuco....  
  
Shun:_Ué....mas eu num morri!! O.O  
  
June:_É....O.O  
  
Shina:_Não!!! Tchutchuco é o nome do bolo que o Saga e o Kanon fizeram, q morreu, e depois ficou todo despedaçado e depois....arf...arf....  
  
Aiolia:_Calma^^  
  
Shina:_^.~  
  
Marin:_Hey....q historia eh essa d vc fik piscando pro MEU Aiolia??? O.ó....  
  
Shaka:_É....QUE historia é essa de vc ficar piscando pro Aiolia dela?? U.Ú.......... O.õ...... Hey u.ú!!  
  
Aiolia:_Huahuahuahua XD...inteligencia rara!!!  
  
Shaka:_Vc q fika dando mole pra MINHA Marin....¬¬  
  
June:_Ainda bem que eu nom tenho esse problema XD  
  
Kamus:_É...minha June^^  
  
Milo:_Hey....ela é MINHA June¬¬  
  
June:_^^""""  
  
Shun:_Pó tirar os olhos q ela é MINHA ¬¬...  
  
Shiryu:_E a Marin é MINHA ¬¬...  
  
Shina:_Cruzes ¬¬!!Vcs não estão brigando por essas duas, estão¬¬?  
  
Shiryu, Shun, Aiolia, Kamus, Milo e Shaka:_TAMO!!!!!!!!! o.ó  
  
Shina:_E a Shina aqui, ñ ganha nada ¬¬?  
  
Seiya:_EU!!!!!!!  
  
Shina:_Prefiro continuar sem nada ¬¬"...  
  
Saori:_O Seiya é meu o.ó!  
  
Shina:_Tudo bem, eu ñ disse que ele era meu...  
  
Seiya:_BUAAAAAA ;___________;!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Que é?  
  
Seiya:_Eu to sendo recusado ;__________;!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_E daí, vc já tem a Saori!  
  
Seiya:_Bu ;____;..... é mesmo ^^!!........... BUAAAAAAAAAA ;__________;  
  
Hyoga:_Que foi agora?  
  
Seiya:_Meu narizinho ta escorrendo ;_____;!!!!! BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Ai u.ú... *dá um lenço*  
  
Seiya:_Bu...;_______;........ Brigado ^^!!! *catarra todo o lanço e deixa-o todo melecado e pingando um negócio, sei lá, verde ¬¬...* Joga fora pra mim, Hyoga ^^?  
  
Hyoga:_EU¬¬??????  
  
Seiya:_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;_________;!!!!!!! VOCÊ Ñ QUER PEGAR O MEU CATARRO ;_________;!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Mas Seiya u.ú...  
  
Seiya:_AI!!! NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM, VC IA ME ESTRUPAR ;_____;!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga:_O.o"?? Seiya, eu nunca faria isso!!!  
  
Seiya:_Não o.õ?  
  
Hyoga:_Não ¬¬!  
  
Seiya:_Não mesmo ^^?  
  
Hyoga:_Nunquinha ¬¬!  
  
Seiya:_BUAAAAA ;________;!!!!!! EU NÃO SIRVO NEM PRA SER ESTRUPADO ;_______;!!!!!  
  
Shina:_Só falta vc querer q a gente te use como cavalo¬¬...  
  
Seiya:_PQ???? O.O...EU NÃO SIRVO PRA ISSO TB?????????? BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;____________;  
  
Milo:_Seiya!! Se liga, kra!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:_Mas....cade o botão????? O.õ..........BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA....eu num sirvo nem pra me ligar.....T-T  
  
Marin:_*dá um tapa na cara do Seiya* controle-se u.ú....  
  
Seiya:_Obrigada Marin!!! O.O  
  
Aiolia:_Ah...eu tb quero tapa....u.ú...  
  
Shaka:_Eu 1°!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu:_EU TB QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Marin:_Vcs são loucos??? ¬¬  
  
Aiolia, Shaka e Shiryu:_BBBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA........ NÓS NÃO SERVIMOS PRA NADA!!!!! T-T....  
  
Milo:_Vocês servem sim.......pra limpar o chão...u_U....  
  
Trio parada dura(XD)_: CALA A BOCA!!¬¬  
  
Milo:_Quanta repugnância ¬¬! Seus insolenes, desaforados, indigen...  
  
Kamus:_O.o?? Milo!!!!! Eu sabia q eu ia te convercer um dia ^________^!!!!!!!  
  
Milo:_XD.... É q vc fala tanto q a gente se acostuma XD..  
  
Hyoga:_O mestre é demais, né -^.~-? *pula no pescoço do Kamus*  
  
Aiolia, Shaka e Shiryu:_BUAAAAAAAA ;__________;!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos:_O QUE FOI AGORA O.ó?  
  
Aiolia, Shaka e Shiryu:_A MARIN NUM GOSTA DI NÓIS ;_______;!!  
  
Marin:_ QUEEEEEEEEE???????????????????  
  
Aiolia, Shaka e Shiryu:_E VERDADEEEEEE ;__________;!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Quem disse^^? *abraça os três* Fofos^^!!! Gosto um pouquinho de cada um -^_^-  
  
Trio pateta caidinho pela Marin:_Só um pouquinho o.ò..?  
  
Marin:_hehehehe XD *tenho que ensenar pq esses três já tão me irritando ¬¬*  
  
Voltando ao ex-velório do bolinho.... ;____;  
  
Saga:_E agora??? O.õ  
  
Kanon:_Agora o q???  
  
Saga:_Como aquele povo vai voltar???? O.õ...  
  
Mu:_Eles que fiquem lá por toda a eternidade HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA...*raios e  
  
trovões aparecem atras*  
  
Todos:_O.Õ...  
  
Mu:_Ki é¬¬??  
  
Kanon:_Eu achei que você ia ser o sr Egoísta e não o mestre Ares, pq com essa risada¬¬...  
  
Mu:_¬¬...eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser construir outra maquina, né???¬¬  
  
Kanon:_uhum....  
  
Mu:_Alguém aqui sabe usar telepatia???  
  
Saga:_Sei lá....pq???  
  
Mu:_Pq a gente teria q avisar pro povinho q ficou no passado pedir praquele tal de Goku pedir pras esferas do dragão pra ressucitar a maquina!!!  
  
Saga:_E o Tchutchuco tb!!^^  
  
Mu:_Pra que iriam ressucitar um bolo?¬¬...  
  
Deba:_Pra kumê^^!!!  
  
Saga e Kanon:_É^^!!  
  
Mu:_E que vantagem Maria leva ¬¬?  
  
Fro:_A Maria eu ñ sei, mas você não precisaria fazer outro bolo... essa seria a SUA vantagem ^_~..  
  
Mu:_BOA!!!!! Afrodite, vc é demais!!!!  
  
Fro:_Hihihihihi -^_^-... Nunca discuta com uma mulher em assuntos de cozinha ^_~!  
  
Todos:_O.o"...  
  
Fro:_^_______^  
  
Todos:_o.ô...  
  
Mu:_Bom, eu vou trabalhar aqui atrás e ñ quero ninguém me atrapalhando!  
  
Deba:_Mas você não ia ser o Egoísta q deixava os mocinhos em outra época o.o?  
  
Mu:_Ah é o.o.... Esqueça isso!!! *vai pra trás de uma parede e coloca uma placa escrita GO AWAY, KEEP OUT DISTANCE e DO NOT DISTURB*  
  
Deba:_Mim falar português ¬¬!  
  
Kanon:_Go....A......way,......... Keep.....out.....distan....ce...... e..... Do.... not.... distur..b......  
  
Saga:_Significa.....  
  
Kanon e Saga:_VÁ EMBORA, MANTENHA DISTÂNCIA e NÃO PERTUBE ^^!!!  
  
Fro:_Será um aviso dinâmico de alienígenas O.o?  
  
Mu:_É ¬¬!! Mim ser MUUU e vim do planeta Vaca ¬¬..... UUUUU!!!!!!! VIM ASSOMBRAR OCÊ Ò____Ó!!!!  
  
Fro:_AIIII 0.0''''''''!!!!!!!! O fato de ele ser o aliem mais feio q eu ja vi não me incomoda, mas esse jeito caipira de falar é horrível XD... mas peraí o.o!! esse foi o 1º alien q eu vi, então..... vou levar vc prum centro ordinário de monarquistas e ficar milionário!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA......  
  
Todos:_¬¬....  
  
Frô:_Ki é?¬¬...  
  
Ikki:_Ta parecendo eu¬¬...  
  
Shura:_Não faça isso, Afrodite!!!!! Vc é um kra legal!!!^________________^  
  
Frô:_Tah bom, Shurinha^^  
  
Mu:_Ta, ta, ta....o papo tah ótimo, mas os gênios tem que trabalhar!! u_U..  
  
Enquanto isso, in the past...  
  
Trio pateta caidinho pela Marin:_Eeeeeeeebbbbaaaaaaa^^ A Marin gosta de nóis....!!^^  
  
Aiolia:_Mas ela tem que escolher um!!!!  
  
Marin:_Ai não T-T  
  
June:_Aaaaahhh....eu faço a propaganda^.~  
  
De repente aparece uma passarela com um montão de luzes XD  
  
June:_E agora, desfilando na passarela....Aiolia de Leão, ou Leo Aiolia, como preferirem...seu par de olhos azuis deixam qualqu er amazona caidinha, e esses cabelos dourados feito ouro aiaiai, hein Marin????^.~  
  
Marin:_¬¬..sua anta!  
  
June:_CONTINUANDO¬¬....  
  
Continua......  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
OBS da autora June: Esse desfila ta arrasando, hein XD? EU TB QUERO O BOLO  
  
DO MUUUUUU!!!!!! 


	7. A escolha de Marin

Oooiiiii gente!!! Td bem???????????? Espero que gostem desse capítulo...hj tem a continuação do desfile XD.... Ah!! Hj tb tem participação especial do Bruce Dickinson(meu eterno amor...u.u....).. e Steve Harris, do Iron Maiden^^  
  
Bjs e...... Boa leitura^^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
June: Agora na passarela, Shaka de Virgem!!! Ou Virgo Shaka.... Destacando seus longos cabelos loiros que lembram fios de ovos... digo, fios de ouro XD, e seus brilhantes olhos azuis quue chegam a enganar... digo, hipnotizar qualquer um!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_."......  
  
June:_E o último mas ñ pior candidado, Shiryu de Dragão, ou Shiryu Suiyama, ou Dragon  
  
Shiryu, ou Shiryu de Libra, ou Libra Shiryu, ou... Bah, à merda com esses nomes ¬¬... Este é outro canditato de morte...digo, de porte...digo, DE FORTE altura, com destaque também em seus longos cabelos negros que exaltam...digo, exibem grande beleza e baroo..... ops, cuidado XD.... Agora é com você Marin ^.~  
  
Marin:_Eu mereço ;__;.... Bom, eu fico com....  
  
June:_Enquanto você decide, vamos aos comerciais ^_~....  
  
Ela se veste como garçonete com um grande M no boné  
  
June:_AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO!!!^^V  
  
Depois como um cara muito feio  
  
June:_Quer pagar quanto ^_~?  
  
E por último com uma meia na cabeça pra parecer careca  
  
June:_Aproveite os lançamentos do novo Bombril ^_~.... ARF O.O!!  
  
Se veste como uma daquelas moças das boates de steep teasy só com um biquíni vermelho, salto alto vermelho, plumas brancas nas costas e uma maquiagem estreman=mente chamativa, lembrando aquelas peruas de esquina O.o"... XD  
  
June:_Tra lá-lá-lá... Voltamos com: Marin escolhe seu amado!  
  
Marin:_.  
  
June:_Pan panpá-pá-pá.... E quem vai ser marin ^.~?  
  
Marin:_Eeeerrrr......errrrrrrr..........eu quero pedir ajuda pros universitários!!!  
  
June:_Ok.....vamos ao nosso primeiro universitário...Milo...de qual universidade vc é e qual deles vc acha q a Marin deve ficar??  
  
Milo:_Eu sou da universidade escorpionina ^.~......Eu num sei com quem ela deve ficar, pq num reparo em hômi...u.ú  
  
June:_E vc, Kamus??!  
  
Kamus:_Eu sou da universidade aquariana....com quem a Marin deve ficar???? Bem....falarei resumidamente.. você, Catita Juvene Marin, deve que seguir as vibrações emotivas de seu coração...  
  
June:_Concordo, gatinho^.~... e vc, Shun?????  
  
Shun:_Bbbuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;________;  
  
June:_Por que choras??? O.Ò  
  
Shun:_Por que isso tudo é muito romântico!!! IIIIKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ;___________;  
  
June:_Ele foi embora¬¬  
  
Shun:_Ah é....  
  
June:_Mas pq vc chamou ele??? O.õ  
  
Shun:_Mania....^^"...  
  
June:_¬¬.....mas e a sua resposta¬¬ e a sua universidade?  
  
Shun:_Bom....eu acho q...  
  
June:_Que?????? *tambores de fundo*  
  
Shun:_Primeiramente eu sou da universidade virginiana...ou será andromedense...?  
  
June:_Bah. dane-se a universidade ¬¬! vc acha q ela deve ficar com....?  
  
Shun:_Comigo ^______^!!!!!!  
  
Todos:_QUEEEEEEEE??????????  
  
Shun:_É que eu ia falar pra ela ficar com o Shiryu, q é meu amigo... Mas daí eu lembrei do Shaka, q concedeu o lugar no santuário na casa de virgem pra mim..... mas depois lembrei q o Aiolia fez o mesmo pelo Ikki.... Então eu voto em mim XD!  
  
Marin:_Boa teoria u.U... Mas ñ ¬¬!!!  
  
Shun:_Então eu anulo meu voto ¬¬!  
  
Marin:_Feito U.u!  
  
Começa a tocar música de suspense no fundo e fica tudo escuro, com uma luz central focalizando a Marin! E June, vestida como mulher gata (donde é q ela tira tanta roupa o.õ?) coloca as unhas no ombro da Marin  
  
June:_Marin-chan.... É sua vez... Agora....qual deles vai escolher?  
  
Marin:_Aiaiaiai....... Eu fico com.....  
  
June:_Tempo esgotado!!  
  
Marin:_O.o!!  
  
June:_Escolha em três segundos ou você trocará os três por um milhão de dólares!!! seria uma boa escolha, mas daí vc nunca mais vai poder namorar XD!  
  
Marin:_Er.....eu posso pular??????  
  
June:_PULAR????^^ CLARO QUE PODE....!!!!!^^  
  
De repente aparece uma cama elástica e começa a tocar umas musicas mó legais....  
  
Marin:_Eu num tava falando disso¬¬  
  
Shun:_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE^^ VAMU PULÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_ ¬¬...  
  
June e Shun começam a pular na cama elastica..  
  
Marin:_Eba...agora eu posso escapar daqui.....*saindo de fininho*  
  
June:_Eeeeeeeee^^  
  
Shun:_Eeeeeeee^^  
  
E os dois se abraçam...  
  
Milo:_Hey¬¬...OLHA LÁ, A MARIN TAH FUGINDO!!!  
  
June:_Epa u.ú....  
  
Marin:_*mete um tapaço na cara do Milo* Seu idiota U.Ú  
  
Milo:_Ai X_X  
  
June:_E então Marin, com quem vc fica??????????  
  
Marin:_Quero tentar as cartas XD....  
  
Milo:_Tomara que tire o Coringa ¬¬! *passando a mão no rosto*  
  
Marin:_¬¬... ora seu.......  
  
June:_CARTAS O.O????? Certo..... *faz uma voz sexy atrás de milhares de panos q cobriam seu rosto* Eu prevejo em seu futuro uma vida gloriosa se vc ficar com Shiryu..... Uma vida agitada se for com Aiolia......... uma vida ZEN se ficar com Shaka.....  
  
Marin:_Qual deles me leva no show do Iron Maiden XD?  
  
June:_Eu sou cartomante, ñ empresária de shows ¬¬!  
  
Marin:_Boba! *mostra a língua*  
  
June:_ESPÍÍÍÍÍÍÍRITOOO DE CAMALEÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO............ CONDUZA-ME AO VENTRE DA GLÓRIA PARA QUE POSSA AVERIGUAR AS MEMÓRIAS DESSA GAROTAAAAAAAAA.........  
  
Milo:_Uh, vc tá me deixando com calafrios!!  
  
June:_E isso ñ é bom ^_~?  
  
Milo:_Quem disse que eu gosto de calafrios ¬¬??  
  
June:_Tá.... ANDA MARIN!!!!!! ESCOLHE UM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Mas eu ainda tenho o direito das placas u.u...  
  
June:_Ah é^.~...Vamos lá garotos!!! Desfilem novamente..........  
  
E assim, Shiryu começa a desfilar....  
  
June:_Vamos lá, Kamus, Shun, Hyoga, Milo, Shina, Seiya e Saori!! Mostrem as suas plaquinhas!!  
  
Kamus:_*mostra uma plaquinha com a nota 5*u.u  
  
Shun:_*mostra uma plaquinha com a nota 10*^^  
  
Milo:_*nota 0* u.ú  
  
Shina:_*nota 10* *________________*  
  
Seiya:_*nota 7* o.o  
  
Saori:_*nota 20* ^_________^  
  
June:_E vc Hyoga??????????  
  
Hyoga:_*nota 30*^^  
  
June:_XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
E agora, Shaka começa a desfilar...XD  
  
Kamus:_*nota 10*^^  
  
Shun:_*nota 10* XD  
  
Milo:_*nota 2* u.ú  
  
Hyoga:_*nota 30* XDDD  
  
Shina:_*nota 10*^^  
  
Seiya:_*nota 8* o.o  
  
Saori:_*nota 20* *_________________*  
  
E agora, o leão, quer dizer, o Aiolia XD começa a desfilar...  
  
Kamus:_*nota 5* u.u...  
  
Shun:_*nota 10* XDD  
  
Milo:_*nota 1* u.u  
  
Hyoga:_*nota 30* ^o^  
  
Shina:_*nota 10*^^  
  
Seiya:_*nota 9*  
  
Saori:_*nota 20* ^^  
  
June:_PRONTOOOOOO U.Ú.... e agora.....com quem a Marin fica!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Eu fico com o......  
  
June:_Com o....???  
  
Marin:_Com o Bruce ^O^  
  
June:_O q??  
  
O resto:_O q???  
  
Bruce:_ WHAT?????  
  
Marin:_Hehehehehe! *abraça o Bruce* ^_~  
  
June:_E aqui termina nosso julgamento -_______-"....  
  
Aiolia:_Nada disso o.ó!!! *chuta a bunda do Bruce, fazendo-o voar longe XD*  
  
Marin:_Quem deixou o.ó?? SEU ABESTADO .!!!!!! BRUUUUUUUCCCEEEEEEEEEEE ;__________;!!!!!! *sai correndo*  
  
Shiryu:_Marin ;______;!!  
  
Shaka:_Águiaaaaaaaaaa ;________;!  
  
Aiolia:_Ruivinhaaaaa ;_________;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
June:_Ora, ora ¬¬.......  
  
Shiryu, Aiolia e Shaka:_Hunf!!! *mostram a língua pra June e aem correndo atrás da Marin*  
  
A Marin olha aonde o Bruce cai e é dentro de um castelo monarquista, daqueles da época que guaraná ainda vinha com rolha....*  
  
Marin:_BRUUUUUCEEEEEEE ;______; *entra correndo*  
  
Todos:_ESPERA MARIIIIIIIINNNNNN........  
  
De repente, um monte de tiros e bombas são atirados em direção à Marin... e a mesma, pra salvar o lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão(XD) do Bruce, dá um salto enorme, caindo em uma das janelas, onde o mesmo se encontrava..  
  
Marin:_Bruuuccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!^^*começa a beijá-lo*  
  
Bruce:_XD*sendo beijado, sem entender nada*  
  
Todos:_O.O....como é que ela fez aquilo??  
  
Shaka:_Não importa u.ú..temos que e separá-la daquele kra!  
  
Shiryu:_Sim!! E o nosso grupo vai se chamar "APMJSV"  
  
Todos:_Ahn?????? O.õ  
  
Shiryu:_"Apaixonados Pela Marin Jamais Serão Vencidos"...XDD  
  
Aiolia:_VAMOS LÁ APMJSV!! TEMOS UMA MARIN PRA SALVAR!!! XDDDDDDD  
  
June:_Lá se vão os kras mais otimistas que eu jah vi...T-T*chorando de emoção*  
  
Enquanto isso, no castelo....  
  
Marin:_Oh Bruce....I love you!!*beija ele novamente*(Ai que sonho -_-')  
  
Bruce:_XDDDDDDDDDDDD............  
  
Do lado de fora..... Os APMJSV (como se pronuncia isso ¬¬?) entram correndo, derrubando tudo que tivese na frente, pulando por cima e por baixo, fazendo um cair em cima do outro quando arrombam a porta XD...... Shiryu em baixo, Aiolia em cima e Shaka no topo XD.... sem pensar besteiras, hein ¬¬!  
  
Trio loucos pela ruiva:_MARIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN...........  
  
Marin:_OI ^^!  
  
Bruce:_How are you o.õ?  
  
Aiolia:_I'm Leo Aiolia, He's Virgo Shaka and he's Dragon Shiryu. We love Aquila Marin, this ruddy girl in your lap.  
  
Shaka e Shiryu:_U.u... *batendo palmas* DA-LHE AIOLIA ^O^!!!  
  
Aiolia:_Thank you, boys^^!!! Andei fazendo umas aulinhas de inglês ^_~...  
  
Shaka:_Aprendeu bem, né?  
  
Aiolia:_Meu querido, nesse mundo globalizado, quem ñ fala duas línguas morre de fome XD!!!  
  
Shiryu:_É verdade.....XP  
  
Bruce:_But..what is happening??? Where am I????  
  
Shaka:_Já sei O.O...*pega um controle remoto e aperta a tecla "SAP"*  
  
Bruce:_O que está acontecendo???  
  
Marin:_É que....eu te.....eu te......eu te AMOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O  
  
Bruce:_O.O  
  
Marin:_*começa a beijar o Bruce d novo*^^  
  
Bruce:_^^  
  
Shaka:_¬¬...  
  
Aiolia:_Já sei o q fz!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Aiolia, seu imbecil..........vc chamou a put*, falsa, metida, burra, feia, grossa, chata, prostituta.....  
  
2 horas e meia depois...  
  
Marin:_Ridícula, imbecil idiota, e.....  
  
Shiryu:_*tampa a boca da Marin* chega¬¬...  
  
Marin:_Mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm u.ú....*morde a mão do Shiryu*  
  
Shiryu:_Aaaaiiiiiiiii¬¬.....  
  
Marin:_Você chamou a puta da esposa do Bruce¬¬....  
  
Steve:_Oi! Eu sou o Steve Harris, a Paddy mandou eu vir aqui pra pegar o Bruce....  
  
Marin:_SSSSSTTTTTEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *_________________________*  
  
Depois de um tempo....o Bruce e o Steve vao embora......  
  
Marin:_Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra de vcs....*muito séria*  
  
E assim, eles saem de lá....calados...  
  
June:_Baila tu cuerpo con alegria e sabore, que tu cuerpo par....*cantando a Macarena enquanto abraça o Kamus, e este ta segurando a letra pra ela cantar*  
  
Milo e Shun:_EEEEEEEE...... MACARENA XD!!!* dançando a Macarena*  
  
Shiryu:_Voltamos...  
  
June, Shun, Milo e Kamus:_Oiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Oi nada!!!! Vamos achar logo um jeito de sair daqui!!!  
  
Em outro lugar....... onze da noite........  
  
Mu:_Cansei, depois eu termino.. que tal beber alguma coisa, rapazes^^?  
  
Fro: Com tanto que não seja acoólica... ^^  
  
Deba:_Pode mandar!!! TANG!!!!!!  
  
Shura:_Vinho  
  
Máscara da Morte:_Champanhe  
  
Dohko:_Água.  
  
Mu:_Posso saeber de onde vocês três vieram ¬¬?  
  
Shura, Máscara e Dohko:_Achou que íamos ficar fora, né??? ERROU!!!! Agora manda o refresco.  
  
Mu:_¬¬....  
  
Máscara:_Já sei ¬___¬...  
  
EM UMA BOATE.......... O q, o MM num eh fraco ñ XD  
  
Mu:_(depois de beber muito falando com umas garotas) Entaum ela mi dixe..... Karinha... tu eh foxu... e eu disse q num era borra ninhuma...ich!!  
  
Deba:_(depois de encher a cara)RAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO u dia... a vila vem cantá a bienau... É poooooooooesia.... Nenê eh a...ich... ixkici a letra XD  
  
Máscara:_(num preciso nem dizer, né?) Cuitadinhu du carioca... tomou uma paulada ih tanto........ entaum..... onde eu tava mexmo? quem so eu XD?  
  
Dohko:_Hey....será que eu sou o único responsável por aqui????¬¬....  
  
Mu:_Ah... Dohko...num ixkenta...bebe um pouco ae....  
  
Dohko:_Pra eu ficar que nem vcs??? NUNCA O.Ó  
  
Frô:_*falando com o barman XDD* E aí lindão....qual o seu nome???^.~  
  
Shura:_Hey....Frôzinha!!! O q vc tah aprontando??? *muito bêbado*  
  
Saga:_Eu num queru sabê di nadah......mataram o Tchutchuco e a minha vida cabô*idem ao Shura XD*  
  
Kanon:_É mano....*bebendo uma garrafa de uma vez só O.O*  
  
E os dois começam a chorar...  
  
E a noite fica nessa "bebedeira".....  
  
Ao amanhecer.....  
  
Mu:_O que???? O.Õ Afrodite!! O q vc tah fazendo no meu colo????? O.Ó  
  
Frô:_Ué...meu carneirinho...esqueceu da noite de ontem, foi????^.~  
  
Voltando ao passado....  
  
June:_Er... Marin....  
  
Marin:_*olhando pro lado*  
  
June:_Que diabos aconteceu naquele castelo??? O.o...  
  
Marin:_Aconteceu que eu quero ir pra minha casa.....AGORA.....*extremamente séria*  
  
June:_Vai ser difícil.....  
  
Shun:_enquanto eles ñ arrumarem a mpaquina do tempo, ficaremos aqui, presos, solitários, junto com o NAPOLEÃO ^____^... Ser ou ñ ser.. eis a questão!!!!  
  
Napoleão:_Huehuehuehue, isso é Shakespeare???  
  
Shun:_Sim, da peça HAMLET... Sobre aquela tragédia na com o príncipe Hamlet na Dinamarca ^^!! Tb tem o Horácio....  
  
Marin:-To nem aí pra Hamleão ou Napomlet.... Quero ir embora!  
  
Shaka:_É uma questão q trata-se na Barcarola XD?  
  
Napoleão:_Barcarola.. lembro dsse!! Era uma canção lírica e amorosa praticada entre os gondoleiros de Veneza, popularizada no mundo inteiro através de recitais ^^-....  
  
Marin:_CHEGA! *sai andando*  
  
Napoleão:_Ih, eu acho q ela ñ gosta de Veneza o.o  
  
Shaka:_Ela tem trauma do frankeinstein XD?????  
  
Hyoga:_mas o q o frank tem haver o.o?  
  
Shaka:_ELE EH DE EH DE VENEZA XD  
  
Kamus:_Mas o q isso tem a ver com a Marin o.õ?  
  
Shaka:_Nada... ela tah assim por causa o Bru...hmmm!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu:_Por nada XD! *tapando a boca do Shaka*  
  
Marin:_ O QUE????? O.Ó*olhos faiscantes*  
  
Shiryu:_Nada^^'"""....  
  
Marin:_Hum.....eu vou dar um jeito de ir embora daqui.....tchau!*sai andando*  
  
June:_O.õ....será que ela consegue??? E quem é esse "Bru" que vc falou, Shaka????  
  
Shaka:_Eu disse "Bru"???^^'''' é "pur"....  
  
June:_"Pur"???  
  
Shaka:_É....pur nada XDDD  
  
June:_Ah....O.O......  
  
Milo:_A Marin ta certa...a gente tem que dar um jeito de sair daqui....  
  
Kamus:_Aquele Mu imprestável...¬¬....  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
Mu:_Atchim!! Hey..¬¬...alguém tah falando mal de mim¬¬...  
  
Voltando ao passado....  
  
Milo:_É.....  
  
Shiryu:_Aquele Mu é uma MULA ¬¬  
  
Shaka:_Se aquela MUSGUENTO estivesse aqui, ele poderia nos teleportar....  
  
Shun:_Acho que aquele MUXIBA não conseguiria, se ele ñ consegue nem me teleportar do Japão pros Estados Unidos....  
  
Todos:_¬¬......  
  
Shun:_Que é??? Eu tb tenho direito de me divertir XD  
  
Shina:_Pois é, né...  
  
Todos:_SHIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA??????????????? Como você consegue aparecer do nada O.o?  
  
Shina:_Teletransporte XD!!!  
  
Milo:_ÓTIMO!!! Então nos tire daqui e nos leve pra casa!!!  
  
Todos:_Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeeeee o.ò...........  
  
Shina:_Não ¬¬  
  
Marin:_Ou vc nos leva de volta, ou eu te arrebento... cato a corrente do Shun e vou apertando o seu pescoço até vc sufocar.....  
  
Shina:_Segurem-se em mim o.o"....  
  
E a Shina teletransporta eles para....... O PERÍODO DA PRÉ-HISTÓRIA XD  
  
Kamus:_Esta incosntitucionalização é uma incostitucionalidade inconsticionável de inconsti.....  
  
Todos:_CALA A BOCA Ò.Ó!  
  
June:_Continue *______*......  
  
Shina:_Não¬¬...  
  
June:_Sim¬¬....  
  
E assim, June e Shina começam a se bater O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
June:_Agora vc vai verrrrrr.... CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃOOOOO!!!!!! O.Ó  
  
Shina:_June, nãããããããaaaaoooooooo....  
  
E eles vão parar no meio de uma......cidade, extremamente.......normal O.O....  
  
Shina:_Sua anta¬¬...vc me desviou do caminho¬¬.......  
  
June:_O.O....hum..........eu tô morrendo de fome.....quem vai comigo comprar uns sanduíches???  
  
Marin:_Eu não quero....obrigada........  
  
June:_*ela tah parecendo o Ikki¬¬*  
  
Milo:_Eu vou com vc.....  
  
Kamus:_Eu também.. essa cidade parece narmalíssimamente normal demais O.O''''  
  
Todos:_O.O'''  
  
Shun:_Eu tb vou^^  
  
Marin:_ E eu vou dar uma volta por aí........  
  
Shaka:_Eu também...  
  
Marin e Shaka se encaram por um instante, mas a Águia ignora e vai "embora"....  
  
Shun:_Espera! Não sabemos onde estamos, podemos nos perder!!  
  
June:_*puxando o cabelo da Shina* O Xuxuco tem razão, devemos ficar todos juntos!!  
  
Marin:_.........  
  
Shaka:_É mesmo.....  
  
June:_Fiquem aqui, nessa mesa, que eu vou buscar uns doces.  
  
Marin:_Mas daí, quem vai tar saindo eh vc, esperta.  
  
June:_Eh mermo XDDDDD..... Ok, vamos ir todos juntos na doceria e depois voltamos!  
  
Shiryu:-Num quero chocolate, me enjoa .!!  
  
Kamus:_Um Peteur Gateau agora vai bem...  
  
June:_ADORO ESSA SOBREMESA *_________*  
  
Kamus:_Que inevitalidade mais inevitávelmente inevitável!! Somos muito parecidos, sabia ^^?  
  
June:_Não tinha reparado ^^...  
  
Kamus:_Você é a única daqui que tem coragem de ir patinar no gelo e ficar naquele frio intenso durante 30 mins XD....  
  
Conitnua........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da Autora June: Aê Marin! Eu tb quero ir nesse show, hein XD???? Mas  
  
esse desfile sim foi mt bom *_______* 


	8. Estamos aonde, afinal? Oõ

Ooiiii gente!!! Td bom??? Espero que sim... bom.... a fic tah beem engraçada e confusa tb XD.. Não eh à toa que se chama "Confusões do Tempo" XD...  
  
Milo:_Dã!!¬¬  
  
Marin:_*mete o tapa na cara do Milo*  
  
Milo:_Mas.. eu só falei "Dã"!! U_Ù...  
  
Marin:_Isso é pra vc aprender a não me interromper....er............ BOA LEITURA PESSOAL^^  
  
Milo:_¬¬' ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Milo:_Hey..hey...hey....pópará com isso¬¬....  
  
June:_Hum???? O.O  
  
Marin:_Ai...q babaquice...*com a mão no rosto*  
  
June:_Marin.....vem cá........  
  
E as duas ficam conversando por um tempo... e depois Marin volta.....extremamente....Feliz!!!!!^__________^  
  
Shaka:_Mi....Milady??? O.õ  
  
Marin:_Shaka, Aiolia, Shiryu queridooooossssss!!^__________________^*abraça os três*  
  
Todos:_O.õ  
  
Shaka:_O q vc fez, June??? O.õ  
  
June:_Só prometi que vcs iriam levar a gente no show do Iron Maiden^^  
  
Shaka, Aiolia, Shiryu:_¬¬....  
  
Marin:_*dá um beijo no rosto de cada um e volta a olhar para a paisagem* Ei gente...essa num eh a corporação num sei o q lá???? O.õ  
  
June:_Corporação CAPSLA?  
  
Kamus:_Cápsula, mon age...^_~  
  
June:_Aiiii, que lindo *________*!! *abraça o Kamus* Mas... Ta escrito cápsla ¬¬!  
  
Milo:_Obviamente a letra deve ter caído no chão ou foi prum concerto ^^!!  
  
June:_Como vc eh esperto!!!! ^________^ *abraça o Milo*  
  
Shun:_¬¬.... Eu tb sou esperto e falo francês u.ú..  
  
June:_Sério??? Fala alguma coisa aí!!  
  
Shun:_Va ta te fontrue, Kamus!!!  
  
June:_Que fofo *________*!!!!! *abraça o Shun*  
  
Kamus:_Sacre blue!!! Mas que vulgaridade!!!  
  
Marin:_To entendendo mais nada ¬¬"...  
  
Shaka:_Muito menos eu o.o...  
  
Marin:_Sério q vcs vão levar a gente no show do Iron Maiden *_____*??  
  
Shaka, Aiolia e Shiryu:_Uhun ¬¬...  
  
Marin:_Obaaaaaa!!!!!!!! *abraça os três*  
  
Hyoga:_Mas que raios ele falou, mestre o.õ?  
  
Shun:_Eu num falei nenhum raio¬¬...  
  
Hyoga:_É modo de falar Shun¬¬.....o q quer dizer o que o Shun falou em francês???  
  
Kamus:_Nada¬¬....  
  
Shun:_Eu falo.....quer dizer: Vai tomar no mm....*June tapa a boca de Shun*  
  
June:_Nós já entendemos XDD  
  
Marin:_Mas... essa Corporação Capsula não me é estranha....*pensativa*  
  
June:_Nem pra mim...  
  
Shina:_Pra mim tb não....  
  
De repente sai um kra de lá de dentro....ele era um pouco mau humorado...ele estava saindo com uma pequena garotinha, que aparentava ter uns 14 anos..seus cabelos eram azuis, e sua roupa era vermelha...  
  
June:_Hey....isso é dragon Ball!!!!!^^  
  
Shun:_É melhor a gente dar o fora daqui, antes q esse cara venha....ele me dá calafrios! O.O  
  
Kamus:_Covarde¬¬..  
  
Shun:_Va ta te fontrue!! ¬¬...  
  
Kamus:_Arrogante¬¬  
  
Shun:_Mon sieur, feche sua matraca u.ú...  
  
Milo:-Shhh os dois!!  
  
Vegeta: QUEM SÃO VCS???? E O Q TÃO FAZENDO EM FRENTE A MINHA CORPORAÇÃO???  
  
Bra:_Essa corporação é da mamãe ¬¬  
  
Vegeta:_Q se dane!  
  
Shun:_Tamo pescando, num ta vendo ¬¬!  
  
Bra:_Pescando sem vara o.õ?  
  
Shun:_Burra -__-"...  
  
Bra:_Num eh BURRA eh BRA!!!  
  
Shaka:_Hyoga, encontrei uma parente sua o.o!!  
  
Hyoga:_Muito engraçado ¬¬..  
  
Shaka:_Não me refiro à Bra, me refiro àquilo o.o"!!! *apoonta*  
  
Hyoga:_¬¬..... Shaka ¬¬..... Caso não tenha notado, aquilo é uma mula ¬¬.........  
  
Shaka:_Ih, foi mau, a semelhança é tanta que eu confundi com sua mãe XD....  
  
Todos:_XD  
  
Vegeta:_CAIAM FORA DAQUIIIIIII..........  
  
Shun:_O coroa tah se estressando, é melhor a gente sair daqui XD  
  
Bra:_Papai.. deixa de ser mau educado o.ó  
  
Shaka:_Aquela menina parece ser legal!!^^  
  
Marin:_ u.ú...  
  
E assim, Bra vai até a turminha...  
  
Bra:_E aí loirinho, qual é o seu nome???^^  
  
Shaka:_É comigo?????*olhando pros lados*  
  
Bra:_Sim^^  
  
Shaka:_Ah..meu nome é Shaka^^  
  
Bra:_Você é muito lindo, sabia?????^^  
  
Marin:_u.ú....é querida, mas ele jah tem dona....*pega na mão do Shaka*  
  
Bra:_Ai..que stress¬¬....  
  
Shaka:_Calma meninas...não briguem por mim.... u_U  
  
Marin:_Quer saber de uma coisa?? Vai ficar com ela¬¬.....  
  
Shaka:_Mas Marin, meu amooooorrrrr!! O.O  
  
Bra:_¬¬  
  
Vegeta:_*puxa a Bra* Fica pra cá, garota, vai saber quem eles são??? E se forem aliens??????  
  
Bra:_Papai ¬¬.... Você é um alien ¬¬.....  
  
Shaka:_SÉRIO O.O???????  
  
Kamus:_Mentira u.ú... Não existem seres em outro planeta ¬¬.....  
  
Shaka:_Ah, você diz isso porque não foi comprovado, mas tem sim!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_Vai começar -_______-"....  
  
Hyoga:_PÉ-PÉ-PÉ-PÉRAÍ!!!!! Se vc é um alien... de que planeta vc veio?  
  
Vegeta:_Do planeta Vegeta u_U...  
  
Hyoga:_Qual teu nome?  
  
Vegeta:_Vegeta o.o...  
  
Hyoga:_O nome do teu pai?  
  
Vegeta:_Vegeta O.o..  
  
Kamus:_Além de ser mentiroso, não tem criatividade nem pra inventar nomes u.u...  
  
Vegeta:_Mas eu tô falando sério....  
  
Bra:_É^^...  
  
Kamus:_Quer dizer q vc, sendo filha dele, também é uma alien O.o  
  
Bra:_O.o.....iuch.o...eu não....  
  
Kamus:_Agora que eu num tô entendendo nada...  
  
Vegeta:_Eu tô entendendo que.....SAIAM JAH DA MINHA CASA!!!!!!!!!! O.Ó  
  
Kamus:_Credo....num pode nem conversar¬¬....  
  
Vegeta:_Fora!! o.ó  
  
Bra:_É....só o loirinho fica^.~  
  
Shaka:_XD  
  
Aiolia:_É....o Shaka fica, e eu consolo a Marin^.~  
  
Shaka:_¬¬....  
  
Shiryu:_Eu tb^.~  
  
Shaka:_¬¬....  
  
June:_Aiaiai....u.u'''''''  
  
Kamus:_Que foi?? Minha donzela!!^^  
  
June:_Ai q fofooo*abraça o Kamus*  
  
Milo e Shun:_ Hey u.ú  
  
De repente o Vegeta se transforma em super sayajin e lança um de seus golpes, e acerta o A de CAPSULA, faznedo a letra cair na própria cabeça XD  
  
Vegeta:_Ai minha cabeça _!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu:_Da-lhe ETEVALDO!!!!  
  
Shun e June:_*cantando** ETEVALDO... NO ESPAÇO CIDERAL. ETEVALDO... UM CARA LEGAL!!  
  
Marin:_Q música é essa ¬_¬"?  
  
Shaka:_O SUCESSO CO "CATELO RA-TIM-BUM!", a mpusica dfo Etevaldo, n~]ao lembram ^___________^???  
  
Todos:_Não ¬¬"....  
  
Bra:_Que invantil _  
  
Shiryu:_Ah, eu adorova o Etevaldo....  
  
Todos:_¬¬...  
  
Shiryu:_Gente, eu tinha 6 anos XDDDD......  
  
Do NADA paracere ninguém mais..... ninguém menos.... ninguém dividido XD...... ninguém multiplicado XDDDDD..... QUE O JOVEM AIOROS!!!!!!!!  
  
June e Marin:_Aioros *_________*!!!!!!!  
  
Aioros:_E aí, meninas u_U...  
  
Marin e June:_*abraçam o Aioros* E aí, gatinho???^^  
  
Aioros:_Td em cima????^^  
  
Marin e June:_ Sim*o*  
  
Aiolia:_Será que eu vou ter que duelar com o meu próprio irmão??? O.õ..  
  
Vegeta:_ESSE SIM É UM ALIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OLHA SÓ, ELE APARECEU DE REPENTE, E É FEIO QUE ATÉ DÓI_  
  
Marin:_Feio é vc¬¬...  
  
Vegeta:_GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR........u.ú  
  
June:_Parece um cachorro com raiva¬¬.....  
  
Vegeta:_JÁ CHEGA, SUAS INSOLENTES!!!!! FORA!!!! U.Ú  
  
Aioros:_Camla kra...relaxa... as meninas só estão querendo se divertir..o.o  
  
Vegeta:_Ô alienzinho...ninguém perguntou nada¬¬...  
  
Aioros:_Íiii ó o kra aí...  
  
Aiolia:_Aioros, vc virou "hippie"??? XD  
  
Aioros:_E ae mano...td em cima? Ah...acho q sim, brô....  
  
Shaka:_Solta a Marin u.ú  
  
Milo:_Solta a June u.ú  
  
Aioros:_Eu soltaria, brother, mas são elas q tão me agarrando XD...  
  
Shaka:_Oia ele, óia ele _!!!  
  
Shun:_Nho-nho!!!!  
  
Shaka:_QUEEEEEEE?????????  
  
Shun:_VC EH O NHO-NHO!!!!!  
  
Shaka:_Pára de me xingar, moleque, e eu vou lá saber o que é esse raios de nhé-nhé, nhu-nhu, sei lá eu!!!  
  
Shun:_TO FALANDO DO NHO-NHO, do Chaves!!!  
  
Shaka:QUEM O.Õ?  
  
Shiryu:_Ah, esse eu conheço muito bem!!!  
  
Hyoga:_Gentalha, gentalha! *mostra a língua ernquanto empurra o Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta:_Ei o.ó!!!!  
  
Shun:_Esse é o Kiko!!!!!  
  
Shaka:_Vcs tem 18 anos e ficam aí, vendo...Chaves ¬¬.....  
  
Shiryu:_E você que fica vendo coisa pornô¬¬...  
  
Shaka:_*vermelhíssimo* O que??? U.Ú  
  
Shiryu:_Aí ó...até ficou vermelho!!!  
  
Aiolia:_Huahauhauahuahauhauhauahuahuahua..XDDDD  
  
Shiryu:_Você também, Aiolia!! ¬¬...  
  
Aiolia:_Hey..¬¬...  
  
Shaka:_Er....eu não vejo nada disso....u.ú...*vermelhíssimo*  
  
Aiolia:_Nem eu.....u.ú..*normalíssimo*  
  
Shiryu:_Então o que é isso???*mostra um pacote escrito "Destínatário: Senhor Shaka e Senhor Aiolia", dentro haviam aquelas revistas, toscas, nojentas, e pornograficas XD*  
  
Shaka:_Er....er.....er........  
  
Aiolia:_Er..VOCÊ NUM TEM NADA HAVER COM A NOSSA VIDA, SACOU???¬¬...  
  
Marin:_Mas....Aiolia u.ù.....eu nunca pensei que vc pudesse fazer isso!!! O.Ò...e vc Shaka!!!! U.Ù  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_Marin, nós podemos explicar, é que....  
  
Shiryu:_Eu explico por eles!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_QUEEEEEE???????  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_O.O???? VLW SHIRYU!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu:_U_u.... Simples.... Marin, eles não te dão valor, e como você não fica se "mostrando" para eles, eles saceiam sua vontade com essas revistas pornográficas ¬¬!!  
  
Aiolia e Shaka:_TRAIDOR!  
  
Shiryu:_Eu nunca disse que ia ajudar vocês ¬__¬...  
  
June:_Ah, se depender do meuu Shun, eu não tenho esse problema, com o Kamus tb ñ, mas o sr. Milo ¬¬....  
  
Milo:_Ah June, vc tb compra a G MAGAZINE!!!!!  
  
Todos:_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ô.Ô?????????????????  
  
June:_Mentira!!!! Quem compra é a Shina, então eu peguei pra dar uma folheada...  
  
Marin:_Da próxima vez, me chama pra "folheada"....  
  
Todos:_O.o"...  
  
Hyoga:_Num sei qt a vcs, mas eu notei q o SEIYA e a SAORI desapareceram ¬¬"..  
  
Shaka:_Dane-se...¬¬....  
  
Milo:_É...eles devem estar fazendo "coisas"..  
  
Shina:_¬¬....  
  
Shiryu:_Mas gente....  
  
Todos:_O que???????¬¬...  
  
Shiryu:_ Nhaaiiiii -_-''....nada..¬¬...  
  
Marin:_u.ú....ai....vcs são um bando de chatos....  
  
Todos:_Ki é? ¬¬...  
  
June:_*cochichando pro Milo* Ela tah na TPM!! O.O  
  
Milo:_Percebi O.O..  
  
Marin:_Nha....eu ouvi isso¬¬....  
  
June:_O.O'''''''''  
  
Milo:_Ela disse TPM??? Ela quis dizer MFM XD!!!!!!!  
  
Marin:_O que o.õ?  
  
Milo:_MUITO FELIZ MESMO XDDDDDD....  
  
June:_Isso aí, vc ta feliz pq eles vão te levar no show do Iron XDDD...  
  
Marin:_É MESMO ^___________^  
  
Bra:_Posso ir junto ^^???  
  
Marin:_NÃO ¬¬!  
  
Bra:_ ;_________;  
  
Marin:_Oba, obaaa ^^!!!!! *sai pulando até o Shaka, Shiryu e Aiolia, já esquecendo das revistas ¬¬*  
  
June e Milo:_Ufa u.ù.....  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
Mu:_O q vc quis dizer "com a noite pasada", Afrodite??? Eu não fiz nada na noite passada ¬¬!  
  
Frô:_Ué, ja esqueceu, da nossa MARAVILHOSA noite, meu bem???^.~  
  
Mu:_Que MARAVILHOSA noite é essa?¬¬..  
  
Frô:_vc esqueceu que nós dançamos a dança do ventre agarradinhos!!???  
  
Mu:_Nós não fizemos nada disso¬¬  
  
Frô:_Ih..então esse deve ter sido um dos meus sonhos...O.O  
  
Mu:_¬¬...aahhhh _.... que dor de cabeça do caralh* O.Ó  
  
Dohko:_Também... bebeu feito um carneiro¬¬..  
  
Saga:_Dohko...¬¬ ele É um carneiro¬¬...  
  
Mu:_¬¬...  
  
Dohko:_E vc Saga, e vc Kanon? Chorando por um mísero bolo¬¬... que vergonha!!!! Onde está o orgulho de vocês??? U.Ú  
  
Frô:_Na pqp¬¬  
  
Continua.... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da Autora June: Nossa... o pior é que eles nem saíram da casa do Alien! XDDD.. quer dizer, Vegeta!! XXDDDD 


	9. Agora é a vez de June!

Marin: Oieeee.. desculpem a demora.. mas finalmente tah aih.. o capítulo 9!! Espero que gostem!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
De repente, aparece, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Seika O.O!!!!!  
  
Seika:_FRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO ^O^!!!!!!!!!!! *dá um beijão no Afrodite*  
  
Frô:_EEEEEECAAAAAA ;_________;!!!!!!! ME SAAAAAAALVEEEMMM *pula no pescoço do Ikki*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki:_Ei u.ú..  
  
Frô:_-o.O-...-^__^-.....*beija o rosto do Ikki* Gatinho lindo ^^-...  
  
Ikki:_Alguém tira esse treco daqui .???????  
  
Seika:_Vem cá, doçura! AMORECO!! LINDINHO, GOSTOSO, FOFINHO, XUXU, PIKACHU (o.õ?), TESÃO, BONITÃO -^O^-....  
  
Frô:_AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! PARA DE ME SEGUIR, SUA MONGA!!!! PUT@, CANALHA, VACA, GALINHA...... AIII!!!!!! SAGAAAA!!!!!! VC EH O HOMEM PERFEITO PRA ME DEFENDER DESSA BRUXA, LAMBISGÓIA, LOMBRIGA E TRAIÇOEIRA ;______;! *pula no pecoço do Saga*  
  
Sga:_O.õ???????  
  
Frô:_-^////^-......... Gostosão ^^-...*beija o pescoço do do Saga*... Hm, seu cabelo é tão cheiroso...  
  
Seika:_¬¬"...VC TA SE APROVEITANDO DA SITUAÇÃO, FROZINHO O.Ó... Vem cá ^_____________^!!!! *sai correndo e derruba o Saga, com o Fro e tudo*  
  
Saga:_HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . *esmagado*  
  
Seika:_Aaaaaahhhhh... Frô!!!!!*deitada em cima dele* *_______________________*  
  
Frô:_Sai pra lá, irmã de cruz-credo .  
  
Saga:_SOCORRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¬¬...  
  
Kanon:_Eu te salvo maninho!!! O.O IIIIRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!*pula em cima deles*  
  
E eles começam a se mecher d+! XD  
  
Mu:_Iiiiiihhh... ó as surubas... XDD  
  
Kanon, Seika, Saga e Frô:_CALADO U.Ú  
  
Mu:_Ai... num pode nem brincar.....u.ú.... seus estressados do caralh*....u.ú  
  
MM:_Olha quem fala¬¬...  
  
Shion:_Calma gente.... u.u  
  
Saga:_Seika, quer tirar as mãos do meu traseiro o.ó?  
  
Seika:_Sô eu ñ, tio ¬¬!  
  
Kanon:_Foi mau, maninho, mas é q o Fro ta com a poupança em cima dos meus braços, fazendo eu ficar nessa posição horrenda ¬¬!  
  
Saga:_¬¬  
  
Fro:_Tudo bem, Sga, pode "pegar aí", mas num aperta tanto XD *corado*  
  
Seika:_Agora sou eu, Fro ^^-  
  
Fro:_AHHH!!!!!! TIRA A MÃO DO MEU "PEIXINHO", SUA RUIVA CHATA O.Ó!!!!! TARAAAADAAAA ;_______________;  
  
Ikki:_HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA, vc fala no diminutivo pq deve o tamanho tb deve ser assim....  
  
Seika:_NÃO FALA ASSIM DELE U.Ú.....  
  
Ikki:_Venha fazer eu me calar.....u.ú  
  
Seika:_É PRA JÁ!! O.o*pula em cima do Ikki* Ikki.. como vc é lindooooo *_____________*  
  
Ikki:_AI NÃO...U.U....  
  
Frô:_Hey.... vc era a MINHA fã!!!!  
  
Seika:_Falou certo... ERA!!!!  
  
Frô:_¬¬......  
  
Seika:_IKKKIIIIII!!^^  
  
Frô:_Ta parecendo o Shun¬¬  
  
Seika:_LINDOOOOOOOOOO ^^-....... *beija o Ikki*  
  
Ikki:_ARGGGG .!!! HEY O.o! Num é q vc beija bem XD? Não pense q estou ADMITINDO pois estou só ELOGIANDO u.U...  
  
Seika:_Td bem, adoro homens durões ^^-...  
  
Mu:_Bom, ta na hora de voltar ao conserto da máquina u.u...  
  
Saga e Kanon:_E NOSSO BOLO??????  
  
Mu:_O Tchutchuco?  
  
Kanon:_Não, o q vc prometeu o.ó!  
  
Mu:_-_______-"...... k, me sigam até a cozinha e... NÃO!!!!!!! FIQUEM AÍ!!! NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM ME ATRAPALHANDO!!!  
  
Seika:_Q mudança de temperamento, hein ¬¬"...  
  
Mu:_É!!!!! *se tranca na cozinho **Otários ¬__¬....É só fazer um bolo daqueles de caixinha e pronto u_U...*^^-  
  
Kanon:_NÃO PODE SER OS DA CAIXINHA, EU SOU ALÉRGICO A ELE U.U......  
  
Mu:_Como vc conseguiu ler os meus pensamentos O.o??? Ah... não interessa.... u.u.... vc vai comer o bolo q eu fizer.....  
  
Saga:_É sério!!!!! O.O ele fica todo inxado!!!! O.O  
  
Mu:_¬¬ ... tah bom, vai.......*vou ateh a padaria comprar um*  
  
Kanon:_Mas o da padaria acabou....  
  
Mu:_¬¬""""""*tah... vou pegar o da doceria u.ú*  
  
Kanon:_Mas....  
  
Mu:_PQP, KRALH*!!!! ME DEXA EM PAZ!!!!!!!!!!! O.Ó  
  
Kanon:_Mas... eu só ia dz q eu quero bolo de chocolateee BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA ;_______;  
  
Mu:_AI, meu Zeus u.ù... Ta bom, ta bom... Eu faço o seu bolo de chocolate...  
  
Kanon:_Snif...Snif... Mesmo....?  
  
Mu:_Mesmo ¬¬"!  
  
Saga:_E trate de fazer um bom trabalho, se não vc vai ver só o.ó.. *abraçando o Kanon* Calma irmãozinho u.ù... Ele é grosseiro, chato, metido, boyola... Mas cozinha bem.... Ele vai fazer seu bolinho, tá ^^-?  
  
Deba:_Caramba, o Saga amadureceu de uma hora para a outra o.O!  
  
Saga:_O que quer dizer ¬¬+?  
  
Fro:_Q vc é um crianção u.ú!  
  
Saga:_HUAHUAHUAHUA!! *risada maléfica* EU SOU CRIANÇÃO, MAS AINDA SOU O MESTRE DO SANTUÁRIO!!!! HUAHUAHUAHUA!!  
  
Shion:_Vc num é porra nenhuma, eu vim vingar meu trono ¬¬"!  
  
Saga:_HAUHAUAHUAHA... vc acha que um "verme" como você pode me tirar do trono???? HAUHAUHAUHAU... vai sonhando....u.ú....  
  
Shion:_E um falso, metido, "duas caras" como você acha que tem a pureza de ser mestre do santuário???¬¬  
  
Saga:_Pelo menos eu não fico transando com as amazonas¬¬...  
  
Shion:_¬¬ foi só com a Shina!!  
  
Saga:_Sei...¬¬  
  
Shion:_Foi mesmo, qd eu tentei me aproximar da Marin, ela quase me matou....O.O  
  
Saga:_Viu? HUahuahuahauhauahua...  
  
Shion:_Viu o q?  
  
Saga:_A Seika!!  
  
Shion:_Ahn???  
  
Saga:_Ela desmaiou!! O.O  
  
Shion:_Eu hein ¬¬".. Bom, não vou mentir, também transei com a Jisty..  
  
Saga:_Quem o.õ?  
  
Shion:_Jisty, amazona de morcego.  
  
Saga:_Hn o.õ?  
  
Shion:_AI PORRA!!! AQUELA AMAZONA Q É A CÓPIA FEMININA DO SHIRYU!!!!!!  
  
Saga:_Ah, lembrei XD... E a June?  
  
Shion:_¬¬... *lembrando* Nem queira saber ."..  
  
Saga:_Conta, conta ^___________^!!!!  
  
Shion:_Tudo bem, eu conto...  
  
Saga:_EEEEEE!!!!!! ^^  
  
Shion:_Mas ñ cheguei a transar com ela ¬¬"  
  
Saga:_AAAAAA!!!!!! o.ò  
  
Shion:_Tah me tirando? ¬¬...  
  
Saga:_Ahn???? O.õ  
  
Shion:_Ahn o q?¬¬  
  
Saga:_Vc tah maluco????  
  
Shion:_Q? Eu não.... vc q tah querendo saber das minhas intimidades¬¬  
  
Saga:_Q?? Vc tah falando pq quer... tah maluco???  
  
Shion:_Ah é.....o.o  
  
MM:_¬¬  
  
Ikki:_Ai.. dá pra contar logo???¬¬  
  
Frô:_Conta!!  
  
Shion:_Da onde vc surgiu???  
  
Frô:_Num interessa!!!! Conta logo, porra!!  
  
Shion:_ Tah..... ¬¬.. bom.... Era uma vez...  
  
Saga:_Corta essa! ¬¬  
  
Frô:_Corta naum, ta interessante *_____*!! E aí, transou com ela????  
  
Shion:_u.ú.. Não u.ú... Ela me pendurou peladão com o chicote de ponta cabeça numa árvore do Santuário em frente à casa da Áries.. Sorte q vcs tavam dormindo ¬¬!  
  
Ikki:_Por acaso vc gritou SOCOOOOORRO BANDO DE VEADOOOOOS?  
  
Shion:_Sim, pq o.o"  
  
Ikki:_Eu vi essa cena, tinha acabado de voltar da Ilha da Rainha da Morte pra matar os outrso, mas qd vi tua cara lá, até me atrasei XDD  
  
Shion:_¬¬... Viu nada ¬¬...  
  
Ikki:_VI SIM!! *desenha a cena*  
  
Shion:_AI . *rasga o desenho em 1.000 pedaços* Vc ta pior q o Leo diCaprio no titanic desenhando aquelas putas .!  
  
Kiki:_Q o q????  
  
Shion:_Ah não... só faltava vir esse pirralho.....  
  
Kiki:_VSF¬¬...  
  
Mu:_Kiki...respeite os mais velhos u.u...  
  
Kiki:_Tah bom, Mu.... mas só pq vc eh meu mestre.....u.ú....  
  
Shion:_Mais velhos o KCT!!!! Eu tô tão novo qto vcs!  
  
Ikki:_Huahauhaua.. não me faça rir...  
  
Shion:_Ja fiz¬¬  
  
Voltando aos outros..  
  
Hyoga:_Eu hein¬¬ aquele kra nos explusou de lá com a maior grosseria....u.ú....  
  
Kamus:_Calma, Hyoga.. esses ainda terão o seu castigo....u.u...  
  
Hyoga:_Sim*-*  
  
June:_Ei...  
  
Marin:_Q foi, Jujumon????^^  
  
June:_Cuma o.Õ?  
  
Marin:_Jujumon XD...  
  
June:_Num goxtei ¬¬!  
  
Do nada (como sempre!) eles aparecem em um... restaurante italiano o.o?????  
  
Garçom:_Bon jono!! Qué van querer?  
  
Shaka:_Se o máscara estivesse aqui, ele ia ficar feliz ¬¬!  
  
Milo:_Nóis fala português, ô, pinguim!!  
  
Kamus:_ME CHAMOU DE QUE O.ó?  
  
Hyoga:_Chamou o mestre de que o.ó?  
  
Milo:_Sem ofenças ¬¬... Eu tava falando com o graçom ¬¬! *aponta*  
  
Marin e June:_AMORE MIO... *falando como se quisessem alguma coisa*  
  
Shaka, Shiryu, Aiolia, Milo, Kamus e Shun:_Fala ^^-..... HEY O.Ó!!!  
  
Shaka:_Elas falaram comigo, seus idiotas¬¬  
  
Kamus:_Não... elas falaram comigo, afinal... eu sou o único francês daqui u_U  
  
Aiolia:_Como se vc fosse importante......u.u....  
  
Milo:_Calem a boca, ô lagartixas... elas falaram comigo........  
  
Shun:_Hahahaha.... vão sonhando...^.~  
  
Shiryu:_Vamos deixá-las falar.....o.o...  
  
Marin:_Ai Shiryu... como vc é "cavalheiro"^^  
  
June:_Cavaleiro e Cavalheiro XD  
  
Shiryu:_Mas..... com quem vcs estavam falando??????  
  
June:_ Com o...  
  
Marin:_Nós estávamos falando com o Máscara da Morte XD, q é italiano, mas já q  
  
ele ñ está presente...XDDDD  
  
June:_MÁSCARA DA MORTE?? Estávamos falando com ele o.õ?  
  
Marin:_É ¬¬".. -.~  
  
June:_Ah ¬¬"..  
  
Shaka, Shiryu, Aiolia, Milo, Kamus e Shun:_COM O CARLO O.O?????????? *desapontados*  
  
Garçom:_Manjare q te fai biene!! Qué van querer, porra??????????? o.ó  
  
Shaka:_Boca suja ¬¬.. Buda não vai tr ajudar no julgamento final u.u...  
  
Garçom:_o.õ....  
  
Milo:_Vamos fazer o seguinte..... APERTAR A TECLA SAP ^.~! *aperta u nariz do Garçom*  
  
Garçom:_Hei o.ó! Banbino tolo!  
  
Milo:_Nun funinciou ¬¬"..  
  
Shiryu:_Estou desapontado com vcs, meninos -_____-".....  
  
Milo:_ Então faz melhor, ô japinha....u.u....  
  
Shiryu:_Num é Japa, é chinês¬¬....  
  
Milo:_Dane-se....  
  
Shiryu:_Eu faço melhor... quer ver???????*pega um controle remoto alienígina que apareceu ali O.O... e aperta a tecla "Sap"..XD*  
  
Garçom:_O QUE VOCÊS VÃO QUERER, KRALHO.....U.Ú  
  
Shiryu:_Que stress kra......u.u  
  
Marin:_A June escolhe o que a gente vai querer.....  
  
Shun:_ Mas a gente tem dinheiro????????  
  
June:_ Eu tenho um vale-refeição em qualquer lugar do mundo XD  
  
Marin:_ E isso existe??? XD  
  
June:_sim ^^"  
  
Marin:_Desde qd XDDDD?  
  
June:_Desde q existe máquina do tempo o.o"...  
  
Marin:_Ah tah o.o"  
  
June:_Bom, vê aí uma híper torta de granulado u.u...  
  
Garçom:_E vcs num vão enjoar o.O?  
  
June:_Eu ñ anjoo, comi uma torta INTEIRA hj ^^-..  
  
Resto:_Mas nós enjoamos ¬¬ ....  
  
June:_Mas é um vale-refeição para tortas de brigadeiro com cobertura de chocolate com granulado -.O  
  
Resto:_ -______- *já sentindo-se enjoado*  
  
June:_Ki foi??? Num vão querer????  
  
Resto:_Não...o.o  
  
June:_Q bom!^_____________^sobra mais pra mim....  
  
Marin:_Como alguém tão magra pode comer tanto doce sem engordar???? O.O  
  
June:_É... o "segredo da June^.~"  
  
Marin:_E que "segredo da June^.~".. é esse?????o.o  
  
June:_Ora... é o "segredo da June^.~".......  
  
Marin:_Vc não quer falar, né???????????  
  
June:_Ah... eu falo..... o "segredo da June^.~" é......  
  
Resto:_ô.ô....  
  
June:_Ou vcs param de me olhar assim ou vcs ñ vão saber qual é o "Segredo da June^.~"..  
  
Resto:_¬¬... E qual é o "segredo da June ^.~" ¬¬?  
  
June:_Sabe q eu ñ sei o.o"? Sei lá, eu sempre comi doces e nunca q engordei o.o"...  
  
Resto:_O.O????????  
  
June:_É sério XD...  
  
Shun:_Eu sei mt bem qual é o "segredo da June ^.~"!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Resto:_QUAL????????  
  
Shun:_"Segredo do Shun^.~"!  
  
Resto:_ARRRRGGGGG .!!!  
  
Milo:_Fala logo, matinho!!! CE NUM QUISER VER SUA CEBEÇA FORA DO LUGAR O.Ó!  
  
Shun:_Certo o.o".. Ela só tem o estômago furado XD!  
  
June:_ XD*olhando pro Shun*Huhihihihi  
  
Shun:_ XD*olhando pra June*Huhhihihihihi^.~  
  
Milo:_ U.Ú..............  
  
Shun:_ KI É????¬¬ Eu sou o namorado real dela.........  
  
Milo:_Aonde???? o.ó  
  
Shun:_No anime u_U  
  
Milo:_u.u.... mas aqui é uma fic e não o anime.....  
  
Shun:_Num interessa.... eu sou o namorado dela original....  
  
June:_Não briguem gatinhos....u.ù  
  
Marin:_AHAAAAA!!!! AGORA É A MINHA VEZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
E os garotos começam a desfilar....  
  
Marin:_Na passarela, o gatinho Andrômeda Shun.... ou Shun de Andrômeda com os seus lindos cabelos esverdiados, parecendo um matinho.... digo... uma esmeralda XD... e essa carinha de criança, e ele chora muito facil, um marido super sentimental!!! O.O Q fofo^^  
  
June:_*batendo palma* eba! Eba!!^^  
  
Marin:_E agora, na passarela, MILO!!!! O valente e convencido convencido cavaleiro de escorpião, com seus longos e maravilhosos cabelos e olhos azuis, capaz de hipnotizar, e, assim como um escorpião, se ele lança seu veneno, vc tah perdida *__*!!  
  
June:_*batendo palmas* LINDOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Marin:_E também tem o lindo e maravilhoso, Kamus! Muito lindo também! Com um corpo que só Zeus sabe *___*...  
  
June:_*batendo palmas* IUHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Marin:_Er ¬¬"... Mais alguém XD?  
  
Spika e Leda:_Nós!!!!!  
  
Marin e June:_QUEEEEE?????????? DE ONDE VCS VIERAM??????  
  
Spika e Leda:_Da Ilha de Andrômeda, oras ^.~..  
  
Marin:_Certo, certo u.u.. Agora, Leda na passarela! Magrelo, baixinho e com cabelos curtos e rosas... Um menino grosseiro e chato XD... Próximo! Spiiiika na passareeela!! Um molequinho feio e baixinho tb já os descreve ¬¬".. mas matém um grande poder!!! Ta, June, com quem vc fica ^^?  
  
June:_*batendo palmas*EEEEE!!!! IUPIIIII!!! Ah, já acabou o.Õ?  
  
Resto:_¬¬  
  
June:_Fico com os três 1ºs XD  
  
Marin:_Ou um ou outro ¬¬!  
  
June:_Eu ñ falei isso pra vc ¬¬  
  
Marin:_XD  
  
June:_o.o.....  
  
Marin:_Mas você tem que escolher um!!!!!!!  
  
June:_Er....... eu peço ajuda aos universitários....  
  
Marin:_Shiryu.... você começa^.~*com um microfone na mão, em um palco*  
  
Shiryu:_Er.....er..... eu acho que a June deveria ficar com o................sei lá .  
  
Marin:_Obrigada por opinar, mas nenhum dos pretendentes se chama Sei lá¬¬..... sua vez, Shakinha^^  
  
Shaka:_Eu acho que ela deve seguir sempre seu coração.......u.u...  
  
Marin:_Aiolia^^  
  
Aiolia:_Ah...... eu acho que ela deve ficar com o meu amigo, Shaka de Virgem^^  
  
Marin:_¬¬  
  
Shaka:_Eu tô de olho em outra, parceiro¬¬  
  
Aiolia:_Eu sei XD  
  
Marin:_¬¬..... vcs vieram de universidades horríveis, né???? Não sabem responder nada¬¬  
  
Shaka:_Eu vim da universidade Budista de Uberlândia u.u....  
  
Marin:_Er ¬¬"...  
  
Aiolia:_Eu já vim de outra.. UNIVERSIDADE LEONINA FOVERER ^O^-... Oh, yeah, baby ^_~...  
  
Marin:_UH .....  
  
Shiryu:_E EU VIM DA UNIVERSIDADE PERNAMBUCANA DE NOVA YORK ^_______^.....  
  
Marin:_Pernambuco é no Brasil e Nova York é nos E.U.A.... Como vc pode ter feito isso lá .????????????  
  
Shiryu:_E quem disse q eu fiz o.õ? XD  
  
Marin:_Bando de doidos.. VAI JUNEEEE!!!!!!^___^  
  
June:_Peço ajuda às cartas XD  
  
Shaka:_É COMIGO MESMO! Vejo um homem na sua vida u.u.... as cartas do tarô da sua vida dizem q vc vai se casar com...... Máscara da Morte u.u....  
  
Todos:_QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????  
  
Shaka:_Ih, foi mau, essas são as cartas do Afrodite ^^".... E vc, June, vai ter que ficar com u.u.......  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
OBS da autora June: Agora foi minha vez de ver um certo desfile -_____-'' ^.~ .... " 


End file.
